Infection (Censored)
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Kaizer is back and Ken isn't the one he has infected
1. Infection Part 1 (Censored)

The Infection  
  
by Iseebichan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon and probably never will.  
  
Author's Note: Edited virsion. Contains M&M pairings. If you don't like gay pairings then move on. Just for this contest the rating is up there. But only b/c the prize is soooo worth it! I've read plenty of fan fics *coughs* just never thought I'd write one myself like this. And let's just pray to all that is holy that only me and this list ever reads this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken stared meekly at the digivice in his hands. He didn't deserve this. He glanced at the sleeping bug digimon. He didn't deserve such a loyal companion either. His room was dark despite the fact that there was still an hour or two till nightfall. It seemed to match his mood. Ken was joyous that Minomon had returned alive and well to him, but the time as the Kaizer still laid heavily on his shoulders. With a long sigh, he stood up and stretched slightly. The room suddenly seemed to small to support anything except for the quiet form on the bed.   
  
Ken had to get of this place for awhile. Maybe go down to the park and get his mind off its circuit of self-hatred. The indigo-haired boy scribbled a quick note and put it on the fridge. His parents should see it when they finally realize he's gone. Ken shut the apartment door softly behind him and breathed in the cool autumn air.   
  
With a little beat in his step, Ken made his way towards the park. The place seemed almost deserted when he arrived there. Except for a few couples walking along the paths, the place seemed rather empty. That was good enough for Ken, he was hoping there wouldn't be too much noise around him. For a while, he simply just walked around, looking at the changing color of the trees and just trying to keep his mind busy. Finally he came to a bench overlooking a group of small fountains and decided to rest there for a little while.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Ken blinked and suddenly wondered how long he had been sitting. He felt kinda stiff and chilled and it took him a moment to realize that someone was trying to talk to him. He looked up and was shocked to see Daisuke's usually cheerful face filled with concern. "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it.."  
  
It took a minute for Ken to respond, he was too entranced by Daisuke's big worried eyes. "Huh? Oh nothing's wrong.." The boy glanced around and up at the sky. Sunset! He had been out here for almost an hour! "I was just thinking...lost track of time I guess.."  
  
"You must've been out here for awhile, you looked kinda chilled. Here!" Before Ken could say another word, Daisuke's jacket was off (No! We haven't gotten to THAT scene yet..hentai..all of you..) and wrapped around Ken.   
  
"Better?" Daisuke's familiar smile returned once more at Ken's slight nod. "Good! Now what were you thinking so hard about that made you nearly freeze to death?"  
  
Ken stared at Daisuke. Why was Daisuke so worried about him? "Why are you even talking to me? After all I've done...I would think you'd hate me...your friends do.."  
  
Daisuke simply shrugged, "I think everybody needs at least a second chance. Especially those who, no offence, really screwed things up. And besides...I can tell you've changed, for the better I mean. I don't know if the others can tell, or if they just don't want to see it. But let me tell you now, stop beating yourself up about the past. You probably hear it all the time, 'You can't change the past.' Well, I'm telling you again, you can't do anything to change the past. Don't worry so much Ken, the whole Kaizer thing is in the past now so you can focus on the present and future, alright?"  
  
Ken chewed on his lower lip and stared at the ground. Slowly he shook his head, "No..you're wrong Daisuke. I wish you were right, but the Kaizer isn't just part of the past now."  
  
Daisuke dropped next to Ken on the bench, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I..I'm not quite sure how to explain it..." Ken took a deep breath, "It's almost like the Kaizer is a virus. He was able to possess me when I was younger...it had been right after Osamu died and I suddenly felt as though all his struggles fell onto me, yet I couldn't make any of my own decisions. When the Kaizer took over, it was as though..well... Just imagine you're having your deepest desire or secret being magnified so the world could see it.." Ken was too caught up in the moment to notice a redness creep across Daisuke's face. "The Kaizer took my desire to want to control my life and magnified it and then twisted it. It was then I started my conquest of the Digiworld..."  
  
Daisuke, somehow managing to get rid of his blush, pressed on, "But then what happened to Kaizer if he..er..it wasn't destroyed? I mean..I didn't see anything to even show that there was something else there besides you."  
  
Ken grinned, but no humor showed, "Oh, it's still there..in the digital world, just waiting for some unsuspecting person to take over. Although it's a lot weaker now, without a physical body to hide within. But still..I'm even afraid that it could take me again, even if I knew it was trying, I'm afraid I'd be too weak to fight it off."  
  
Daisuke watched Ken with concern, "Well, don't you worry too much Ken. If the Kaizer tries to take you again, just lemme know and I'll show him a thing or two." Daisuke promptly attempts to show off what little muscle he had. A smile danced across Ken's lips and Daisuke stopped when he noticed.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, unsure why Daisuke had stopped.  
  
"Oh..its just that..well, I don't think I've ever seen you smile." Daisuke grinned, "You should do it more often, it suits you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Their eyes locked. Purple ivory met with forest wood and they danced. The trance held for many moments before both looked away to hide their blushes. When they finally got a hold of themselves, they both started to stand up and then sat back down and there was a nervous laughter.   
  
"Well, tell you what," Daisuke finally spoke. "If you're up to it, why don't we meet up tomorrow and see if we can find this Kaizer virus and get rid of it once and for all?"  
  
Ken, without even thinking, nodded.   
  
"Alright...um..we could meet at my place..but I don't suggest it since Jun's having a party with all her friends. I think they're having a Matt Marathon or something.."  
  
"We can meet at my place, my parents will be gone for the afternoon."  
  
Daisuke nodded, "Okay, your place it is then. I'll be there after lunch!"  
  
Ken started to stand up and realized he still had Daisuke's jacket, but when he tried to give it back, Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"Nope, I'm jogging home so I'll end up taking it off halfway home anyway. You keep it for now and I'll just get it tomorrow when I come over. Anyhow...Ja ne!"  
  
Ken stood there for a moment as Daisuke abruptly turned and began jogging back towards his place. The boy clutched the jacket tighter. He hadn't dare tell Daisuke what other desire the Kaizer begun to magnify before the end of his reign. Ken turned towards home and mulled over his thoughts once more. Ken hadn't been very conscience of what all the Kaizer did. The only things that seemed to be repeated in his mind was the pain and..Daisuke. The leader of the digidestined. Everytime Daisuke led another victory against the Kaizer, Ken quietly cheered him on.   
  
That boy. He always seemed to be walking through a burning forest but yet, was never touched by the flames. He had saved Ken from eternal imprisonment under the Kaizer's power. But the Kaizer began feeding upon Ken's new obsession, this new desire. The Kaizer began going after Daisuke more and Ken was mortified by what happened. He could only hope that the digidestined leader would only think that the Kaizer was after him because of his position. He feared that his desire became quiet clear that day when the Kaizer's identity in the real world was discovered. But no, Daisuke seemed to become even more intent of stopping the Kaizer.   
  
And that was when Ken began to take back the free will that had been torn from him by the Kaizer. He began fighting back. Only because he didn't want to see Daisuke hurt by the Kaizer.  
  
Ken sighed heavily, even now though, he could only watch Daisuke from a distance. He would never be able to hold him close or taste his lips or feel his warmth. But at least he was safe from the Kaizer now.  
  
While Daisuke's thoughts didn't run nearly as deep as  
Ken's, he was thinking about the same type of things.  
Although the boy wouldn't admit to even himself, the  
rest of his mind knew that Ken was special. He was  
like no one else in Daisuke's life. Yet Daisuke tried  
not to think about that. He tried to focus only on how  
to help Ken defeat the virus. But this overwhelming  
need to protect Ken was only further proof of  
Daisuke's desire to be with Ken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken glanced at the clock for almost the tenth time in  
the past half hour. "After lunch? Just when does  
Daisuke have lunch?" Ken pondered aloud.  
  
At the moment of his complaint, the doorbell rang and  
suddenly Ken's heart started pounding. Even with no  
chance of ever being with Daisuke, the boy was still  
excited to see him. Yet before opening the door, Ken  
did his best to calm down. Of course, on the other  
side of the door, Daisuke was trying to do the same  
thing. Why was he so excited to see Ken? He was  
nothing more then a friend! Right? The doubts  
fluttered around Daisuke's mind just as the  
butterflies seemed to flutter in his stomach.   
  
As soon as the door was opened, Daisuke slipped in and  
sputtered out his excuse. "Gomen! My mother made me  
clean my room before I left. And I mean clean, as in,  
'nothing under the bed' clean. And that's pretty  
hard...dangerous too.." Daisuke stopped and stared at  
Ken who was once again smiling.  
  
Ken just looked down at his feet in an attempt to hide  
the crimson color spreading across his face. "You said  
I should smile more..."  
  
"And I'm glad you are!" Daisuke grinned. "Anyhow, I  
have Chibimon here with me.."  
  
At the mention of his name, Chibimon poked his head  
out of a small bag that Daisuke had been carrying.  
With a happy squeal, the little digimon hopped out of  
the bag and onto the floor. As if on cue, Minomon's  
head poked out of Ken's room and Chibimon hopped with  
delight towards the other digimon. Both laughed  
happily at once again meeting together and ran back  
into Ken's room.  
  
Daisuke scratched the back of his head while watching  
the reunion. "Instant best friends...you'd think they  
had grown up together or something.."  
  
Ken simply nodded, "I guess I should show you to my  
room then...and see if we can get this adventure over  
with.."  
  
Daisuke followed Ken to his room and almost became  
depressed himself upon entering it. It was so dark! It  
almost felt as if the walls were closing in on him.  
Yet, it didn't seem to bother Ken any. Daisuke gave a  
mental shrug and moved over to Ken's computer. It was  
impressive piece of equipment, not that Daisuke was  
impressed since he didn't really understand the  
difference between a good computer and a bad computer.  
But to people like Ken or Koushiro(Izzy *note to self:  
check spelling of Jap name), it was very impressive.  
  
Daisuke was leaning over the chair, staring at the  
blank screen. "So..uh..is it suppose to look like  
this?"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow, "It would help if it was turned  
on.."  
  
Ken sighed quietly and leaned over to push the 'on'  
button. But at the moment he reached the button, he  
realized how close his face was to Daisuke's. Their  
eyes locked once more into a dance. They could feel  
each other's warm breath across their face. The scent  
of the other was like sweet perfume. Daisuke watched  
Ken with his almond-colored eyes. The pale skin seemed  
to smooth so soft. His lips, so inviting. Daisuke felt  
himself drawn to them; he wanted to taste their  
sweetness.   
  
The computer clicked on and before Daisuke could move,  
they were both taken into the digital world. A silent  
curse raced in Daisuke's mind as he felt himself being  
transported to the other world. He had been so close!  
He wanted to much to taste Ken's lips, to be with him,  
to make Ken his. The swirling colors around him began  
to fade and change to a forest type surrounding.   
  
Ken had his back to Daisuke, hiding the extremely deep  
blush. They had been so close! Feeling Daisuke's body  
so close to his was just..just..breathtaking! Ken  
wished the moment had lasted longer. Yet, perhaps it  
was better if they had been transported when they  
were. If Ken had been able to press his lips against  
Daisuke's, he may have lost the only friend he had.  
Aside from Wormon at least.   
  
When Ken finally managed to take a look at his  
surroundings, he froze. This place. It was near the  
Kaizer's old fortress. One that Ken had visited many  
times while infected. Ken turned back to Daisuke.  
  
"This place..its near where the Kaizer's fortress  
is.." Ken glanced around, a worried expression  
covering his face. "The Kaizer will probably be around  
here then.."  
  
Daisuke stepped towards Ken, "Don't worry, I told you  
that if he tried to do anything to hurt you, I'd come  
after him. He wouldn't have a chance against the great  
Daisuke!"  
  
Ken didn't feel very confident, even with Daisuke  
there. Then he heard something. Off to the side. A  
quick glance told him that Daisuke had heard it as  
well. Ken looked to where he had heard the sound;  
something was there, he was sure of it!   
  
But the attack didn't come from where the sound had  
been. It came from behind. Daisuke saw it coming  
though and managed to push Ken out of the way. But  
Daisuke wasn't able to get out of the way of the  
attack. Something hit him. Hard. It threw him back a  
couple feet and he slid across the ground.  
  
"DAISUKE!" yelled Ken, rushing to the side of his  
companion. Daisuke groaned and was only able to sit up  
with the other boy's help. "Daisuke? Are you okay?"  
  
For a moment, Daisuke didn't move or say anything. Ken  
started to get nervous, something wasn't right here...  
Ken felt something..he didn't know what it was. Yet it  
seemed almost...familiar? The boy glanced around and  
then looked back at Daisuke and instantly let go of  
the other boy as dark-violet eyes stared coldly at  
him.  
  
"Miss me, Ken?" The virus laughed and stood up,  
brushing dust off his clothing. "Not quiet what I was  
hoping for...but this new host will do..for now.."  
  
Ken continued backing up, not looking where he was  
going. His foot slipped on a root and he fell to the  
ground. Kaizer stepped towards Ken, still laughing.  
Then, leaning over Ken's fallen body, Kaizer brought  
his fist to the boy's head and knocked him out.   
  
Kaizer took the moment to inspect his new body. His  
eyes narrowed in interest and smile spread across his  
face. "Oh, this is going to be fun...this is going to  
be really fun.."  
  
Kaizer chuckled as he began planning out his next  
'conquest.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The first thing Ken felt was the throbbing pain in his  
head. For a moment, he didn't remember ever being free  
of the Kaizer and though he was still being held  
captive within his mind. But then he felt something  
cool and wet being pressed against his head. The  
throbbing subsided for a moment, the coolness calming  
his mind. Everything began to fall together and Ken  
began to remember what had happened. Daisuke...he  
had..had..saved him. Saved Ken! But why? Why would he  
care enough to put himself in danger for Ken?  
  
More questions began going through his head. But the  
one that seemed the most important was: 'Who the hell  
is holding that cloth to my head?' Well...something of  
that context anyway..  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes, finding that the room that  
he was in was lit dimly. There was someone next to  
him..a bed...the figure was sitting on the edge of the  
bed. But who? Ken tried to turn his head to get a  
better view, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that right about now, Ken.." The  
boy froze. It was Daisuke's voice, yet, it wasn't.  
More memories found their way to Ken's thoughts.  
Daisuke had been protecting him..from..from..what? The  
Kaizer!   
  
Ken groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, praying that  
this was all only a nightmare and that he would wake  
soon. The infected Daisuke leaned closer to Ken, his  
breath falling upon the boy's face.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Ken, Daisuke hates to see you  
in such horrible a state. So I am delaying my plans  
for you until you are well again." Kaizer ran his hand  
through Ken's silky hair and lowered his lips near to  
Ken's ear, whispering, "Until then.." The virus kissed  
Ken on the cheek before the boy passed out once more.   
  
When Ken woke once more, he was no longer laying on a  
bed. A mat was all that was beneath him now, and he  
could tell he was in a different room. The throbbing  
in his head was nearly gone, the pain a thing of the  
past. But for how long? Ken sat up and looked around  
the room. It was a barren room. Circular and cement.  
No obvious way out except through a single door which  
was, no doubt, locked.  
  
At first, Ken couldn't stand up. His body was still  
weak from recovering the wound on his head. He finally  
did manage to stand up but was leaning against the  
wall adjacent the cell door when the door opened. Ken  
didn't know what to expect to see, but what he did  
see, shocked him. It was Daisuke but yet it wasn't.  
His infected friend had tight leather pants on, no  
shirt, and was carrying a rather familiar whip.  
Looking at his face, Ken still saw the same  
dark-purple eyes of the virus. Though one eye was  
covered with the remaining half of the visor that Ken  
once wore. Daisuke's goggles still hung loosely around  
his neck.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you awake and well," Kaizer  
sneered.  
  
Ken just stared back at him, the rage evident in his  
eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's no way to look at me! I did save your  
life..." Kaizer grinned, "I could've just let you die!  
But then, that would've been too easy, eh?"  
  
Almost in one stride, Kaizer had crossed the room and  
his hands had Ken pressed against the wall. "Daisuke  
had his chance with you, but he was a fool and did  
nothing!" Kaizer licked his lips. "Now it's my  
turn..."  
  
Ken struggled to free himself and tried calling out to  
his digimon. Kaizer laughed and didn't budge as Ken  
squirmed beneath his hands.  
  
"Cry all you want, those pathetic digimon can't help  
you! Did you really think that you were randomly  
pulled into this world and right into my forest? Ha!  
Then you are a fool...your digimon never came through  
with you...you're all alone now..with me.."  
  
Ken looked back at the dark eyes and whimpered. He  
didn't have a chance to breath another prayer before  
being pressed against the wall by Kaizer's body. Ken  
tried to struggle again but realized it was in vain as  
the virus was clearly stronger than he. Kaizer looked  
at his prize as a tiger looks at its cornered prey  
then captured Ken's lips with his own and held them.  
Ken didn't respond. He had always hoped to be able to  
kiss Daisuke, but not like this!!  
  
Kaizer ran his tongue along Ken's lips, enjoying the  
feel of the soft skin. Deep in the back of his mind,  
Daisuke screamed for Kaizer to stop. Kaizer just  
smiled mentally at him and continued on. Kaizer grew  
impatient, he wanted to taste the inside of his sweet  
berry as well! He chuckled into Ken's lips as his hand  
slid down to Ken's side. Ken's eyes widen, realizing  
what was about to happen. Kaizer slid his hand up  
Ken's shirt and searched for a spot..ah...there it  
was...Kaizer poked Ken in the side and the boy yelped.  
Kaizer took the moment and dove his tongue deep into  
Ken's mouth. It slid across his teeth and inside of  
his cheeks.   
  
The virus was slightly surprised when Ken began to  
respond to the pleasant feeling. Deep down inside, Ken  
screamed at himself for enjoying this, but at that  
moment, Ken didn't seem to care anymore. The two began  
working together, exploring each other's mouths and  
tasting something they had never experienced before.  
At last Kaizer broke the kiss; both breathing hard in  
there exertions.   
  
Kaizer sneered and looked at Ken, "Not bad for a  
beginner...let's hope you survive till the next one.."  
  
Suddenly Ken felt the wall behind him give and vanish.  
The violet-haired boy gasped as he fell backwards into  
darkness. Kaizer smirked and left the cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken laid on the floor for a moment and then slowly  
started to get up. Fortunately, nothing was broken.  
The boy looked around at the absolute darkness. What  
was this place?  
  
"It's a maze," Kaizer's voice answered the unspoken  
question. "If you can make it through to the end of  
this maze, nothing extremely painful will happen. But  
if I catch you before you reach the end..well...let's  
just say you don't want that to happen. Now go on, I'm  
giving you a headstart."  
  
Ken began moving forward, his arms outstretched before  
him, searching for a wall. He cried out as his hands  
scrapped across a wall of razors and broken glass. He  
clutched his bleeding hands and looked around once  
more, hoping for some kind of light.  
  
"Oh yes, you might want to be careful about that...the  
walls do bite." Kaizer's harsh laugh filled the dark  
room.  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes in determination. He had to get  
out of here somehow and help Daisuke! Once more he  
outstretched his arms and felt along the walls,  
softly. The pain grew in his hands, but it would be  
nothing compared to what Kaizer would do if he caught  
him. He kept going, cuts forming over his entire body.  
Where was the exit?! Ken started to feel panic rise  
inside of him. Was there even an exit? Or was Kaizer  
just wanting to see Ken struggle for nothing.   
  
Then he saw it. The faint outline of a door. Ken  
rushed towards, thrilled that freedom was right there!  
But he couldn't see the small trip-wire at his feet  
and so he was blinded by a quick, bright flash of  
light. Ken cried out and covered his eyes in pain. But  
his eyes snapped wide open when he felt warm breath  
pouring down his neck. Before he could even move,  
Kaizer had wrapped his arms tightly around Ken. Once  
more, Ken tried to struggle out of his grasp but he  
had loss a lot of blood and so was even weaker than  
before.  
  
Kaizer leaned his head forward and nibbled on Ken's  
earlobe, "Don't struggle..I'm really doing this for  
Daisuke, you know?" Ken tensed under Kaizer's grip and  
the virus felt it. "Shocked? Don't be...Daisuke's been  
drooling over you even when I had control of you.."  
  
"You're lying.." Ken gritted his teeth. This couldn't  
be true! Daisuke couldn't possibly have wanted him!  
  
"You know I'm not..." Kaizer purred into Ken's ear.  
"You know what I do..those desire's...how I love to  
feed upon those and let everyone know.."  
  
Ken's face heated up. Yes, he wanted Daisuke and this  
was his chance! But not with Kaizer in control! This  
was wrong..this was all wrong! Kaizer began planting  
small kisses along Ken's neck and face. Ken turned to  
look and Kaizer and found his lips captured once more.  
Violet eyes squeezed shut as Ken tried to block it  
out. Suddenly the warm lips were gone from his and Ken  
opened his eyes, expecting only darkness. Yet light  
was slowly growing in the room and the walls seemed to  
be disappearing. If Ken had managed to look around, he  
would've seen that the room was changing into a more  
elegant bedroom. Instead, his eyes were staring into  
almond-colored eyes.  
  
"Daisuke?" The grip around Ken loosened and was gone.  
Ken stepped back a step, trying to figure out what was  
happening. Daisuke seemed to be struggling to keep  
control of his mind.  
  
"Ken,..r..run..get out of here.." Daisuke fell to his  
knees, trying to keep Kaizer from regaining control.  
"I'm so sorry...I was such a fool...I knew you'd never  
want to be with me..but I still dreamed." Daisuke  
looked up at Ken, his eyes threatening to shed tears,  
"I'm so sorry I brought this upon you...you hate me  
now..I know it....but please, go! Get away from here  
before its too late."  
  
Ken just stood there in silence. Daisuke..he..he did  
like him? He really wanted to be with Ken? The boy  
finally moved, but towards Daisuke instead of the  
door. The struggling figure looked at him, puzzled.  
Ken kneeled down before him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm not..." Before Daisuke could say  
anything else, Ken hushed him. "If you want me to be  
safe and happy..then don't give up the fight." With  
that, Ken leaned forward and kissed Daisuke on the  
lips. Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise. Could it be  
really true? Does Ken really have feelings for him?  
No! Kaizer's voice screamed in Daisuke's head. There's  
no way he could care for you! He's only doing this to  
make you lose your chance of ever having him!  
  
But Daisuke wasn't that easily suede. Even if what  
Kaizer said was true, he still didn't want to see his  
friend hurt! That was his desire now..and Kaizer could  
nothing about it!  
  
Daisuke clutched his hands to his head, "Leave me  
alone! I don't want this anymore! I only desire to see  
my friend safe and away from you!" Daisuke tore away  
what remained of the visor and thew it to the ground,  
shattering it. Then it seemed that the storm had  
passed. Daisuke stood now, still shaking in rage at  
Kaizer. But the virus was gone now. Not destroyed, but  
gone to say the least.   
  
The almond-colored boy looked up at Ken, smiling but  
grew serious when he realized how pale his friend  
seemed. There was plenty of light in the room now and  
Daisuke could see the blood staining Ken's clothing.  
The look in his eyes was a distant look, not really  
seeing anything. Then Ken started to fall and Daisuke  
somehow managed to leap forward to catch him. The boy  
looked up from Daisuke's arms and smiled weakly.  
  
"You saved me again, Suke-chan.." Ken coughed.  
"Arigato gozaimasu..my friend.." Then the world went  
black once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once more, Ken awoke to the feeling of someone holding  
a cold, wet cloth to his body. He panicked for a  
moment and tried to sit up.   
  
"Sshhh..It's okay Ken..Its me, Daisuke..don't worry,  
everything's okay now.."  
  
Ken relaxed at the sound of Daisuke's voice. He  
remembered now what happened, and the cuts on his body  
made sure he didn't forget the maze.   
  
"You lost a lot of blood..but I knew you were strong  
and would pull through...but now you still need your  
rest...I'll bring you some soup in a little bit." He  
felt Daisuke get up from the bed, but a small warmth  
still remained at his side. He knew right away it was  
his digimon partner. With Kaizer so weak again,  
Wormmon and Chibimon were able to reunite with their  
partners.  
  
Ken rested once more, dreams lapping quietly at his  
mind. When he once again awoke, Wormmon was gone, but  
Daisuke was still there. "Don't worry, Chibimon and  
Wormmon are out in the halls, exploring this place."  
  
"We're still in the fortress?" questioned Ken.  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. "But I don't think the Kaizer  
will be coming back anytime soon. He still hasn't been  
destroyed, but I don't think he'll be trying to use us  
anymore. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little better..I'm still really sore though.." Ken  
did feel sore, but the cuts along his body were  
complaining as much as before. Before..in the  
maze..Ken couldn't help but remember that moment. They  
had been so close together, their lips had touched.  
Yet, it had been the Kaizer who controlled Daisuke and  
not Daisuke himself.  
  
"That's good to hear!" Daisuke grinned. "Do you need  
anything?"  
  
Ken nodded, "Something to drink would be nice.."  
  
Daisuke snapped his fingers, "Right away! Anything for  
you, Ken-chan!"  
  
The tan boy promptly stood up and left the room. Ken  
laid there, his eyes watching Daisuke leave the room.  
He had called him 'Ken-chan'. Ken smiled slightly, so  
perhaps there still was a chance for them. Nearly ten  
minutes had passed before Daisuke finally returned to  
the room.   
  
Ken nearly fell out of the bed when he saw Daisuke. A  
large wet splotch covered the crotch of his pants.  
"What happened?!"  
  
Daisuke seemed to visibly sweatdrop, "Ah..that? I was  
hoping you wouldn't notice.."  
  
Ken hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
"No! It's not what you think..the faucets are weird  
here..." Daisuke had a slight whine to his voice.  
  
Ken couldn't help it anymore and just broke out  
laughing. Daisuke stared at him, shocked.  
"You're..laughing..." Ken didn't respond, he just kept  
on laughing. Daisuke stuck out a pouting lip and  
walked towards the bed. Yet his luck was on a downhill  
run. The carpet suddenly reached out (or so Daisuke  
claims) and grabbed his feet, causing him to trip and  
dunk the rest of the water over his front.  
  
Ken clutched his sides as he laughed. It hurt so much  
to laugh, but he just couldn't help it! Daisuke gave a  
defeated sigh and set the glass on the table next to  
the bed.   
  
"Oh lighten up Suke-chan!" Ken spoke as he tried to  
control his laughter, "You can just hang your clothes  
over the back of a chair and they'll dry eventually."  
Ken hadn't meant it in any kind of way, but Daisuke  
blushed quite deeply anyway. Ken didn't notice though.  
"Besides, you could get sick if you keep those wet  
clothes on too long."  
  
Daisuke just nodded as he turned away and began to  
pull off his soaked shirt. Ken couldn't help but stare  
as he stared at the wet skin, glistening in the light.  
Daisuke slung the wet shirt over the back of a chair  
and went to remove his socks. But as he tried to  
balance on one foot, gravity took over and he fell to  
the ground. Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke's large  
amount of un-cooridination. Daisuke stood up and  
rubbed his arm, he had landed on it wrong. It wasn't  
broken or anything, just sore.  
  
Ken sighed and reached down to grab one of the extra  
blankets at the foot of the bed. He held it up, "'Come  
on, get the rest of those wet clothes off..you can  
wrap up in this." Daisuke grabbed the blanket, and to  
this day it is unknown how in the world he managed to  
keep from showing anything and getting his pants and  
underclothes off without falling again. He wrapped the  
blanket around his waist and sat down next to Ken in  
the bed.   
  
"Better?" Asked Ken happily.  
  
Daisuke nodded, his cheeks were on fire! Ken noticed  
this time and suddenly realized something he hadn't  
noticed before. He too, was completely naked under the  
sheets. Both were now the same color of crimson. The  
memories came back once more of that first kiss. Ken  
wanted to taste Daisuke's lips again, to feel their  
bodies close together. Daisuke wanted the same thing.  
He wanted to be the one in control though, not the  
Kaizer. That wouldn't be a problem this time.  
  
Before either one knew what was happening, they were  
in each other's embrace once more. They captured each  
other's mouth. Ken sucked on Daisuke's lower lip then  
plunged his tongue deep inside when the other parted  
his lips. Their tongue's met and then explored the  
vastness before them. Daisuke savored the sweet taste  
and whimpered when Ken broke away, gasping for air.  
Their eyes met and Daisuke pounced upon Ken. 


	2. Infection Part 2 (Censored)

Infection PT2  
Deedlit Magic  
(Wish I owned Digimon but don't. Ok folk, this is where the fun and games get really off beat. Deedlit Magic has played with fire. This part is guaranteed to warp your perceptions of Digimon. *maniacal laughter* So stop the world and get off quick before it's too late for you as well.  
Contains Gay M&M, F&F. None explicit. :denotes thinking to one's self: ### something happening at the same time in another place/ times over lap a lot...sorry! ~~~new time, new part )  
  
Ken sat at his computer with Daisuke at his side. They had managed to escape the Kaizer but it was still digital...Still looking for hosts. He couldn't let it happen again. This time it could be worse. What if an innocent bystander got caught up in it? Could they be saved with out understanding what was going on? He shook off his morbid thoughts and resumed his search. Daisuke seemed to sense his unease and kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok, we've beat it before, we can do it again and again if we have to."  
  
Again and again? Not this time. The virus was about to meet its match. Ken was armed with more then just determination. He had a plan. He would owe Izzy, Joe, and Miyako big time if...when it worked.  
  
"What's that?" Daisuke poked at the monitor. Veemon craned his neck to see what he was pointing at before he fell off of the bed. Wormmon helped him up.  
  
"It found something." Ken sounded excited and terrified all at the same time. Wormmon looked at his partner in complete trust.  
###  
  
Tai nodded again as Izzy commented about something. He really wasn't listening. Mom and Dad had gone off on a cruse for their anniversary and Kari was at her girlfriend's house for the weekend. Izzy had come over to keep Tai from eating the wax off of the kitchen floor in boredom.   
  
They were going over some meaningless dribble having to do with networking something and making a Digidestined directory so they could all be accessed quickly in case the world was faced with another possible nemesis. He typed in each person they knew and their Digimon.  
  
"...So we will be able to reach anywhere in the world and get the correct kids...Tai, are you listening to me?" Izzy saved his file with a two-key maneuver and looked at Tai. He had finished pecking out the information with his index fingers and was sprawled on his back staring at the ceiling. "Tai!"  
###  
  
"Oh my God...It has down loaded..." Ken began typing furiously, trying to track the data to the user that received the...virus.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Wormmon whimpered.  
###  
  
"Hum?" He propped on one elbow and looked at Izzy with a half coherent look. To the sigh he received he rolled his eyes. "Come on Izzy, this is almost as bad as mom's prize Buckwheat Macaroni Spinach Liver Loaf. You are supposed to be entertaining me, not boring me to death."  
  
"You know for a high school student you lack mental stamina." Izzy shook his head, before standing from his chair and stretching. "But what should I expect?"  
  
"Hey, I have plenty of stamina...It's just all physical." He flexed his arm muscle for Izzy, giving him a cocky grin.  
  
"Oh yah?" A small smile found it's way to Izzy's lips. "We'll see about that." Then he pounced on Tai, tickling him. Tai began tickling Izzy back and the two began giggling as they struggled to make the other beg for mercy.   
  
Tai rolled to the top and pinned Izzy down, holding his arms down on either side of him as he sat on his stomach. He was much bigger then Izzy now. Izzy was two heads shorter. "Ok, give up?" He smiled fiendishly and waited for Izzy to concede. Izzy stopped fighting and looked up at him, his cheeks pinked and a strange look in his eyes that tugged on something inside Tai. His smile faded as he studied the look.  
  
Before he really thought about what he was doing he had bent down and kissed him lightly. It sent a surge of panic through both boys that lasted only a second but made them both pull back. Tai smiled ever so slightly, feeling the fast pulsing of the blood in Izzy's wrist beneath his fingers. Then he kissed him again, sliding his hands up Izzy's arms to his shoulders. He was pleased when Izzy began stroking his back with his newly freed hands.  
Izzy then licked Tai's lips with a seeking tongue. Tai opened his mouth and took him in before shifting his head so he could slide his own down the side of Izzy's into his mouth. A soft click of their teeth connecting was audible as he explored eagerly. He finally withdrew breathlessly. "Tai...I want...you..."  
  
"Shut up and...take off...your cloths." He struggled to pull Izzy's shirt off. He was taken back by Tai's slightly excessive aggressive behavior but lifted his arms in compliance. His exposed chest was explored immediately by a strong hand as the other cast the shirt aside.  
  
Izzy didn't have to help Tai get his shirt off. It was slung across the room a second later. He stood and pulled Izzy up to his feet, keeping their mouths locked, his hands on either side of Izzy's head.  
  
"Hey!" Kari's voice startled the two apart.  
  
"Oh hi Kari!" Izzy looked at her with his face flaming and his voice unsteady. "...Gee, thanks for getting that...uhh splinter...out of my eye Tai...It's much better now..." He stood squirming, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?!? You are supposed to be at Mimi's all weekend!" Tai yelled at Kari.  
  
"I forgot to get something and I need it. And that must have been some splinter if you had to take off half your clothes." She went into the bathroom and grabbed something.  
  
Izzy grew redder. "We...uh...It was in deep? Yah, real deep!"  
  
"I won't tell mom if you give me your allowance for the next month. By the way, you go Izzy, your communication skills are wonderful. Give me a break, Mimi and I found out a long time ago there are better things to do with Zucchini then eat it..." She stopped suddenly and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Crap!"  
  
"I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me." Tai said coolly. "Now get lost."  
  
"I'm never talking to you again." She jammed her whistle in her mouth and blew it at him, then gave him the finger before leaving.  
  
"Good!" Tai yelled. The door slammed and he turned back to Izzy who was gathering up their shirts. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I think I should go..." Izzy was still flushed. "I'll see you later..."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere." Tai grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into his bedroom before shutting the door and leaning against it. He wedged it shut with a chair as he looked at Izzy who was looking pretty shocked. "Take off your clothes." He told him evenly.  
  
"I don't want to..." He held his shirt to his chest.  
  
"I didn't ask you, I told you!" Tai looked angrily at Izzy.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Izzy looked closer at Tai. He didn't recognize the manner he had about him as Tai's. "Tai, you are scaring me..."  
  
"I don't care. I am Kaizer, you will obey me."  
  
"Kaizer? Ken was..."  
  
"My host. I now use this body and you will please it." Tai's form moved forward.  
###  
  
Daisuke dialed the number...It seemed so familiar...Busy... "They must still be on line."  
  
"We have to go!" Ken picked up his jacket and pulled it on. Then he lifted Wormmon to his shoulder and handed Daisuke his jacket. They headed out the door.   
  
Veemon followed hastily muttering to himself about being forgotten.  
###  
  
Tai's form moved from leaning against the door and grabbed Izzy, shoving him onto the bottom bunk of the bed. A tear slid down his face. Kaizer got Tai? Would anyone understand how to help him? Would he himself be alive to tell them? He felt dread well up in him as Tai's familiar smile greeted him as he flopped down on the bed next to him. He wanted him, he wanted the quarky boy that he had called leader to take him in his arms, but not Kaizer.  
###  
  
"This is it?" Daisuke looked at the address on the paper then at the door. "But isn't this...?"  
  
"Tai and Kari's? Yes...Um...It's locked...Ring the bell?"  
  
"Ken, that isn't the most brilliant idea. First, Kaizer isn't the kind to answer doors and second I'm sure I can pick the lock!" Daisuke pulled out his Swiss army knife and flipped out a knife and bent down over the lock.  
  
"Great, my lover is a juvenile delinquent." Ken sighed and then looked up wide-eyed as Kari came walking...actually skulking is more accurate...down the walk darkly. "Daisuke, it's Kari! Hide!"  
  
"Why? She could let us in."  
  
"She could be Kaizer!"  
  
"Good point." Daisuke and Ken went running for a pillar and hid behind it. Veemon was all ready there.  
  
"Does everyone think I am lacking in observance today?" Kari grumbled loudly. "Come out you two!"  
  
"She saw us..." Daisuke whispered.  
  
"Duh!" Ken whacked him in the back of the head before grabbing his hand and coming out. "Hey Kari..."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Kari asked, looking at Ken and Daisuke in surprise as they stood before her, hand in hand. "Did my creep of a brother invite you two over too?"  
  
"Too?" Ken echoed her last word as a question.  
  
"Izzy and he are probably in his room being really naked if you know what I mean...Are you a couple too?" Kari unlocked the door and let them in. "I was at Mimi's but I forgot to get something and caught them, but I guess it's good for you I forgot something else." The door slammed, leaving Veemon on the other side...  
  
"Maybe we should tell her..." Daisuke looked at Kari for a moment waiting for Ken to reply.  
  
"Kaizer is here."  
  
"Ken, you seem fine to me." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you just start into this relationship? Feelings of guilt sometimes make people blame external or past forces for alternative life styles. I'm sure that most people will be completely supportive of you. I think you make a cute couple."  
  
"KARI!" Daisuke clapped a hand over her mouth. "Kaizer is a virus. Both Ken and I have had it. It came here. Tai or Izzy could be infected."  
  
"Oh...That isn't good. Sorry about talking so much, Mimi was smoking something and it must have gone to my head..."  
  
"I knew that girl wasn't all perfect. That's probably why she wasn't in the movie with us. Hawaii is known for their drugs.' Daisuke slammed his hand into his fist. Then he looked up. "Hu? What were we doing?"  
  
"Saving Tai and Izzy from Kaizer. What drugs are you on?" Kari asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oxygen!" He breathed deep and gave her the thumbs up. "Ok, let's go." Wormmon felt his hopes fading that they would pull it off.  
###  
  
Izzy cried softly as Kaizer destroyed his fantasy and twisted it into his nightmare. He screamed silently wanting the conflicting voices in his head to quiet, he didn't notice but he actually screamed out loud.  
###  
  
"Izzy!" Ken's head snapped up from taking off his shoes as Kari had insisted. She was sure a pain in the butt when she was high. He ran towards the scream and the others followed close behind him as he came to a halt in front of the door to the bedroom.   
  
###  
Izzy blindly jerked at a sheet. He got it free and wrapped it around himself. His body was soaked in sweat and his skin burned with the heat Kaizer left in him. Yet he was cold and raw and terribly exposed. He shook like a leaf, he tried to get a handle on himself. He blinked, trying to rid himself of stinging tears.  
  
Alone...He felt so alone...  
###  
  
Ken nodded to each of them and tried the knob but its turning didn't open the door. "Ok, now what?" He looked from Kari to Daisuke.   
  
"Balcony. We can climb across to it from the window." Kari headed for the big bay window. "Daisuke should go first because he is the most athletic. Then me because...It's my plan and then you." She opened the sliding glass and waved Daisuke over.  
  
"Did I mention how much I hate heights?" Daisuke whined as he slung his leg out and over to the balcony.  
###  
  
Tai/Kaizer had pulled on his pants and now sat on the edge of the bed. Izzy crept towards him, ripped apart by conflictions. He wanted to be with him. "Come here Izzy." He held out his hand, seeming to sense his dilemma. He took it and T/K (Not Takeru T.K. although I might come to him later) pulled him close. He rested his head against T/K's chest and closed his eyes. He felt the strong arms wrap around him and he was safe. :No, I'm not safe, what am I doing?!? He doesn't want to hurt me! Then why? I resisted! If I am good, then he will be nice to me like this...: Lips brushed his hair and he closed his eyes, soaking in his warmth. "Shuuh."  
  
He was still trembling and tears continued to roll down his cheeks and drip from his chin. He noticed several scratches on his chest when his tears dripped into them, making them sting.  
  
"It's Tai! Kaizer has Tai!" Daisuke began yelling as soon as he looked into the room.  
  
This was a dumb thing to do. Kaizer was alerted to their presence. He stood so abruptly that Izzy ended up in a lump on the floor, tangled in the sheet. "The fools...Came for more I see..." He glanced down, noting the lack of Izzy in his arms. "Get up. I want you to come with me."  
  
"All right." He pulled on his clothes, trying hard to ignore the bruises and aches he had. Tai needed him...He needed Tai. The others were trying to take that away from him.  
  
T/K laid a hand on his head, smiling reassuringly as Daisuke and Kari came into the room. "How nice of you to come visit me, but I'm not quite ready for your company." He had the bedroom door open and was ushering Izzy through as he spoke.  
  
Izzy went through the door and was grabbed by Ken. His voice was urgent. "Come on Izzy, run!" He tugged at Izzy's arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Izzy screamed in anger, seeing Daisuke launch himself on Tai's back. He haled off and slapped Ken hard. The boy stumbled back and hit the wall. Wormmon landed on the ground, dazed. Meanwhile Tai slammed Daisuke into the door. He dropped to the floor. Kari stood laughing like an idiot...the idiot she was. He glared at her.  
  
"Kaaarrriiii!?! What's taking you so long Honey?!?" Mimi's voice carried through the house like nails to a chalkboard. Before Kari had a chance to reply Mimi staggered around the corner, Veemon clutched to her chest. She was in a pink mini skirt and a bikini top and high heals...all pink...including her ponytail holder. "Oh ho! Looks like you boys are having some fun...A little too much for Daisuke I see." She stepped over him, bending down to take a look at his face. Her boobs blobbed forward making a healthy sized jiggle. Veemon was nearly smothered. She grinned. "Yep, too much for you! Come on Kari! Grab your Zucchini and let's go!"  
  
Kari and Mimi went wandering off to the kitchen. The whole thing took less then twenty seconds and everyone had paused, too shocked to do anything. Daisuke felt blood trickle from his nose and he clutched his shirt hem to it. What was wrong with them?! "Wait a second, I'm low..." He took a deep breath. "Ahhh Oxygen! Ok, Let the weird stuff continue!"  
  
"If you want to continue this, you'll have to come to my place. Farewell!" T/K took Izzy by the arm and they went into the computer room. By the time Ken scraped Daisuke up off the floor and they reached the room only one thing was a reminder that they had been there. The words on the computer...Up load complete...  
  
"Ken, do something!" Daisuke said...or tried to, it came out more like "Den do zomdin!"  
  
"I'm trying...But I don't know how to...AHHH!" They were sucked into the computer and soon the Digital world had them in it's grasp. Wormmon and Veemon made it into the room in time to see the last of their partners. They had been stranded. They settled down in front of the monitor to wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T/K dealt with his captives, leaving him standing in the vast halls for a few minutes. Then he took Izzy to a bed chamber. They laid together. Izzy put an arm across T/K's chest and leaned into his side...  
  
Izzy found himself alone. He had drifted off with T/K rubbing his back. He was left in a bedroom of the fortress for a long time and he took the opportunity to examine himself.  
  
After climbing out of bed and finding the bathroom, he used the toilet. Then he went to the mirror and looked at the figure reflected. He had dark circles under his eyes. His chest and back had several scratches and bruises with a few stray ones on his thighs and face. Blood that had run from those cuts was dried on him.   
  
He sighed. He wanted this so badly, yet it was the most terrible thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
He felt dirty, completely unclean. How could he do it? How could he enjoy the affections of Tai...no, Kaizer, while Daisuke and Ken got hurt? How could he enjoy it? He turned his back on the horrible image and went to the bathtub. He filled it with very warm water and stepped into it. He knelt slowly, feeling the inviting water creep up his body. The rusty smell of blood filled his nostrils as the dried blood washed away.  
  
He stopped short, grabbing the side of the tub and clinching his teeth. A scratch had met with the water and it stung, the pain knotted his stomach.   
  
His knuckles whitened and he sucked wind. He clutched both sides of the tub and threw himself back into the water. "Angh!" He moaned a cry as the water encased his body, licking his wounds like fire.  
  
He relaxed his abused muscles, letting his body soak. After a while he let the water run out and took a shower, ridding himself of the smells of blood and sweat. The clean soapy smell lingered on his skin as he dried off and wrapped the towel he used around his waist. He brushed his hair with a brush that was sitting on the sink. His reflection looked better. It wasn't exactly Izzy but he probably was never coming back completely.  
  
If not for Daisuke or Ken, then he would help them for himself. He didn't want to see himself die a little more day by day at Kaizer's hands, despite the fact he'd loose Tai's affection. In the bedroom he found a pair of clean jeans waiting for him and a long sleeved shirt. He pulled on the jeans that fit to snugly for his comfort. He tied the shirt around his waist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken woke on a cold hard surface. He couldn't remember what had happened. Had he fallen asleep at his computer and fallen out of his chair again? He reached up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He sat up yawning and opened his eyes. Bars? "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Daisuke sounded gloomy. He turned to see him sitting against more thick metal bars next to him.  
  
"Wha?" Ken was very confused.  
  
"Recap time. You were Kaizer, now your good, I was Kaizer, now I'm good, now it's Tai and he's still being Kaizer and he's got us trapped."  
  
"Oh yah...Look's like a bird cage."  
  
"Vulturamon...Not a face I want to see again any time soon. It's out there. We'll stay here." Daisuke told him firmly.  
  
"Well, you seem to have things under control." Ken smiled softly at him. Daisuke scooted over next to him, warm arms wrapped around him, and he leaned into his shoulder. "Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Wait for Kaizer to come back and finish us off or try to escape and make it easy for Vulturamon to eat us. The third option is pray that Izzy comes to his senses soon and helps us himself." Daisuke tried to look hopeful. He failed.  
  
Ken was tired of fighting. It was so hopeless. "Daisuke...I'm scared. What are we going to do?" His voice was more child like then he had ever realized it to be before.  
  
"Ken, I said I would protect you and I mean it." Daisuke ran his fingers through Ken's hair. Ken pulled away and sat on his knees to face Daisuke. They embraced wordlessly.  
  
"How touching!" Tai's voice made them turn quickly in the direction of the voice, terror evident on their faces. Kaizer's influence was evident. Tight red leather pants hugged the body, displaying all of hid features. He had a slightly looser shirt that had fire printed on it. The lower section black, the top red, and the divide blue. The Kaizer glasses sat on top of his head in place of his goggles and red leather boots covered his feet. As he walked, a black cape fluttered behind him. "Our little Digiduds are all lovie dovie."  
  
Izzy followed him around, looking kind of half there. He wore tight jeans and had his shirt tied around his waist. His chest and back bore scratches and bruises. A thick collar hung around his neck. (see pic) He looked at them then buried himself in Kaizer's side. Kaizer patted his head absently as he examined the two caged boys.  
  
"Let Izzy go!" Daisuke yelled angrily at Kaizer.  
  
"I don't have Izzy locked up, Izzy wants to be with me. You should be pleading for your own lives." He ran his hand down Izzy's head and brought his fingers up under his chin. He lifted his face and looked into his eyes. "Go let them out." He purred at him before letting him go to do his errand. "Listen carefully, I have two options for you. One, you choose to follow me or two you run home. If you choose to go home, simply step through that door." He nodded with his head and a shimmering door appeared in mid air.  
  
Ken looked at Daisuke and then at the portal. "Our only chance..." He whispered it quietly.  
  
"But Kaizer has our Digivices...We can't do anything even if we can manage it." Daisuke shook his head. Izzy was there unlocking the cage so he spoke as quietly as he could, directly in his ear. The door swung open and Izzy motioned them out.   
  
Daisuke jumped down, but being his typically graceful self, tripped and stumbled forward. Izzy caught him with a jarring hand in his crotch. He turned bright red, grabbing Izzy's hand and his crotch with both of his hands. "IZZY!?!" Izzy pulled back and turned and walked back to Kaizer.   
  
Ken put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" That is when Daisuke noticed the things in his hands. The Digivices! Izzy had helped them! He turned his back completely to Kaizer and handed Ken his black Digivice with a cocky grin.  
###  
  
Joe was walking home from the library when it began to rain. He ran through the downpour towards his house. Water ran into his eyes and beaded on his glasses, making it hard to see. BAM! He hit someone and went sprawling. "Ow! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Hey you idiot! Watch it!...Joe?" Sora's voice sounded surprised.  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry, I can't really see." He climbed to his feet. He reached for her hand, trying to help her up. He caught a hand full of leaves.  
  
"I get the picture. Here, let me help you." She hooked her arm in his and guided him to his building.   
  
"Thanks Sora." He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the water from his eyes with one hand, then he shook off his glasses, finding nothing on his body dry enough to whip his glasses with. He stuck them back on and blinked. "Oh man, you better come in and put on something dry. You'll catch a cold." Her nipples stuck out proclaiming how cold she was. He turned away and fumbled with the lock, hiding his blush.  
###  
  
"Ready to rock?" He walked over to the portal without giving Ken a second glance and put his hand out. It began to digitize. It felt like when a part of your body goes to sleep and then starts to revive. Veemon and Wormmon knocked him back as they burst through. "Whaaa!!!" He fell on his butt.  
  
"It's about time!" Veemon remarked.  
  
"We were starting to worry." Wormmon told him.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Daisuke hugged Veemon. "Ready Wormmon?"  
  
"Ready!" Wormmon sounded unsure.  
  
Kaizer shook his head in amusement. "I have your Digivices, they aren't going to do you any good...Huh? Where are they?" He began checking pockets.  
  
"Veemon Digivolv!" Daisuke wielded the device.  
  
"Veemon Digivolv to Flamdramon!" The Digimon proclaimed loudly.  
  
"Wormmon Digital Digivolv." Ken used the Digivice.  
  
"Wormmon Digital Digivolv to Nortonmon!" He turned into a white Pac-Man type creature with an old-timey doctor's head mirror. ( Oh and just so you know, Norton Anti-Virus doesn't belong to me either. )  
  
"What tha?" Kaizer eyed the Nortonmon. Then he turned on Izzy who was busy gaping at Nortonmon. It had actually worked!   
###  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'm really cold..." She followed him into the apartment. "I still don't see why it had to rain in the middle of my football game."  
  
"Mother? Father?" Joe looked around, then spotted a note on the table. "I forgot, they went out and wont be back until really late. Well, I'll get you one of my sweaters." He opened the linen closet and pulled out two towels and handed one to her. "The bathroom is in there. I'll bring you something in a minute. Get dried off."  
  
"Ok..." She nodded. "Stupid rain. I hate wet clothes!" She closed the door muttering ill thought words about Mother Nature.  
###  
  
"You betrayed me!" Kaizer grabbed Izzy by the back of the collar and lifted him off the ground. Izzy dangled, choking. He tried to hook his fingers in the band around his neck so he could breath, but it had sunk into his skin and he couldn't. He began to turn blue, his eyes widening in terror. "I will rule the Digital world! No one can stop me! Vulturamon attack!"  
  
"Flamdramon, do your thing!" Daisuke encouraged him. Flamdramon began battle with the vulture-like creature that swooped into the area at Kaizer's summon. The fire digimon evaded Vulturmon's attack and blasted the bird with his flame. The two danced the heat of battle, dodging and firing at the other. Suddenly, Vulturmon slammed into Flamdramon, sending his body hurling through the air and slamming into the wall.  
  
"Nortonmon, please get rid of that virus." Ken put a hand on the Digimon, silently saying goodbye, perhaps for the last time. No one had ever tampered with their Digimon like this before. He didn't know the cost, but Wormmon had been eager to take the chance, saying he didn't want anyone to be hurt ever again like Ken had.   
  
The boy in Kaizer's grasp had gone limp by the time Nortonmon had reached him. Nortonmon seemed to explode into glittery specks. They all converged on Kaizer, soaking into Tai's body. "I am immortal! Nothing can defeat me! Mwahahahaaa!" He threw the body of Izzy off to the side like one would toss a book bag when they walk into the house after school.  
  
"Izzy!" Ken went running over to the body. He was blue. He was dead! Izzy had only tried to help them. He didn't deserve this! Ken was afraid to touch him, and just knelt by his side. He looked at his still form. Tai and he had been friends for a long time and now...He couldn't blame Tai though. He had done things like this. Tears welled up in his eyes. He clutched the knees of his pants and began to sob. "Oh Izzy, I'm sorry..."   
###  
  
Joe went in to his room and stripped down to his skin. He dried off and put on some gym shorts and a sweat shirt. He grabbed a warm sweater and boxers and took them to Sora. She took it and closed the door.  
  
She didn't say anything about them. She came out of the bathroom and they put their clothes in the drier. "I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?"  
###  
  
Daisuke stared in fascination as Tai's glowing body began to convulse. The eyes had tears in them and were fixed on Izzy. He began screaming and dropped to his knees. The scream wasn't like anything he though a human could make. It sounded metallic and warped. He was still fixed on Izzy, angry fear was apparent on his face now.  
  
The light jerked out of Tai, making him fall in a heap. It formed into the familiar shape of Wormmon on the ground and went out, revealing his body. Tai forced himself to his hands and knees, then to stand. He seemed to notice nothing but Izzy. Ken saw him coming and moved away, thinking he was after him.  
###  
  
Joe rummaged in the fridge. He came out with some vegetables. He made Sora and himself Ramen. She sat on the counter and watched him, swinging her feet as he cooked for her.  
  
"You do this a lot?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"It's nice when a man can cook."  
###  
  
He made it to his side and dropped to his knees. He took the collar off, leaning his head on Izzy's chest. His heart labored in his chest. Tai straitened him out on his back and tilted back his head. Then he pinched his nose shut and breathed into his mouth. He did it again, then made sure the pulse was still there. It was. He forced more air into his lungs.  
  
Izzy began to cough. He curled into a ball on his side, holding his burned throat. Tai reached a hand out to him, but pulled back. He climbed to his feet, backing slowly away. "I...I'm so sorry...Izzy..." Izzy sat up with Ken's help and looked at Tai with his large intense eyes.  
  
"Tai?" Daisuke ventured, holding Wormmon gently in his arms.   
  
Tai's eyes fixed on Daisuke for a moment, then Wormmon's body, before turning to look at the Digimon fighting it out. "Ouch..that wasn't very nice!" With that, the flame Digimon pushed against the wall and slammed himself into the bird Digimon. Vulturmon was surprised and wasn't prepared for the attack. He sent balls of flame at the evil Digimon, knocking the creature unconsciouses.   
  
"It's my fault..." Tai stifled a sob, before turning and running back to Izzy. He threw his arms around him, tears streaming down his face. "Oh Izzy...I'm sorry...I shouldn't... have wanted...anything it offered...forgive me..." He collapsed in a heap of hiccuping sobs.  
  
Izzy hugged him back, looking at him with love and pity. "Shuh, it's ok. I forgive you."  
  
"I hate to break this up, but that portal is collapsing!" Daisuke pulled Ken to his feet and then turned to check on his Digimon. Veemon came strutting up to them. He gave the thumbs up.  
  
"Tai, please give me a hand up." Izzy requested some help as Tai forced himself to his feet. He nodded and pulled Izzy up easily. He moaned and grabbed his head and the front of Tai's shirt. A moment later he was in Tai's arms, head pillowed by his shoulder.  
  
The four Digi-destined made their way through the portal with the two Digimon that saved the day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe and Sora sat down at the table and ate. Boom. The power went out. "Damn it! Can anything else go wrong?" Sora grumbled as Joe stumbled around using his shin to find furniture. He finally drudged up some candles and lit them.  
  
They continued the meal by candlelight. It was really romantic, even if it was Joe...He was actually cute once you got him out of those geeky clothes. Sora found herself smiling at him.   
  
The phone rang and she almost dropped her dinner in her lap she was so startled. Joe was shaken as well. "He-hello?" He fumbled with the phone. "Ken!...Uh huh!...He's all right?...So it worked?...That's great!...Ok, thanks for letting me know! Bai-bai!" He hung up the phone and danced around the room. "We did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Saved the world from Kaizer."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"No, you don't get it! Kaizer is...was a virus that infected Ken. Then it infected Daisuke. Then it got to Tai, but we altered the Digivice; Miako, Ken, Izzy, and me. We integrated Norton Anti-Virus with Wormmon and created a new form. And it worked and Wormmon is ok!"  
  
"So you saved the Digital world and ours...That's sexy." She grinned, grabbing the front of his shirt and caught him in a lip lock.  
###  
  
"Are you ever going to take off that stupid shirt?" Daisuke was disapproving of the flame shirt. It was cramping his style. The three boys had stayed in the living room while Tai had put new sheets on Kari's bed. He had changed his pants and lost the cape, but left the insulting shirt on.   
  
Izzy had put on some of Tai's pajamas and was yawning. He had a ruff day, but everything was going to be ok. He sat in a dark shadow, fading fast. The room was lit by natural bee's wax candles and gave off a warm honey scent that was lulling him to sleep.  
  
Tai picked up Daisuke's jacket off the back of a chair. "I don't know, I kind of like the look." He stuck one arm in the jacket and modeled it for Izzy, Daisuke, and Ken.  
  
"Are you sure he is virus free?" Daisuke asked Izzy and Ken suspiciously.  
  
Tai picked up the hem of his shirt and stuck it in his mouth, gurring it. "Nnnn!" (see pic) Then he tossed Daisuke back his jacket.  
  
"Never mind that's Tai." Daisuke grinned. He pulled on the jacket. "It looks way sexier on me." Ken chuckled and hugged him to his chest. (see pic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Infection Part 3 (Censored)

(Guess what this is edited! This fic is PG 13. Enjoy! Oh and DIGIMON isn't mine though I've put the creator's kids through collage buying stuff.)  
  
Tai called Izzy's parents after Ken and Daisuke called theirs. Izzy was asleep by the time they dared to pick up the phone without fear of being electrocuted. He folded out the couch into a bed for the boys and carried Izzy in and tucked him in Kari's bed. He looked content.  
  
Tai felt horrible. He hadn't been able to control the Kaizer and poor Izzy had almost been lost. Yet, something still beckoned him from the darkness and he felt the need to join it. Kaizer might be gone, but it had opened his senses to another level. He wanted to explore it, take it by storm. He knew he shouldn't entertain the thoughts but he couldn't keep them from coming and enticing him...  
  
  
Song Title: Iris   
Video Title: Battles Within  
Artist: Goo Goo Dolls   
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
Album: City of Angels Soundtrack  
Fan Fic: Digimon  
  
Izzy sleeps on Kari's bunk bed and Tai looks down at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Tai reaches out his hand but draws it back.  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Izzy rolls over in his sleep and smiles softly.  
  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
Scene changes to the sweet kiss in the computer room.  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Back in the bedroom Tai takes the Kaizer glasses from his cloak on the dresser and puts them on as he looks in the mirror.  
  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
Izzy sits up abruptly, fear in his eyes and Tai pulls off the glasses, hiding them away.  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Tai goes to his side and hugs him.  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
He looks over Izzy's shoulder at the glasses.  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
He slips them under the bed as he takes Izzy in a kiss.  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Izzy is asleep and he stands at the window. He rips the curtains closed.  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
He slides to the floor.  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
Kneeling he clutches his chest.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
He looks over to Izzy's sleeping form with desolate eyes.  
  
(plain music begins)  
He shakes his head and climbs to his feet, walking back to the dresser and looks in the mirrors.  
  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
He holds his face in his hands.  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
He touches the glasses and looks back at his reflection.  
  
When everything seems like the movies  
He runs his hands up the sides of his face.  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
He sinks his nails into his cheeks and scratches down to his jaw looking at the mirror in hatred.  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
He grabs the cape and pulls it around his shoulders.  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
He glances towards the open door  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
He turns back and punches the mirror, shattering it.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
He picks up a picture of Izzy from the dresser and looks at it before tucking it away in his pants pocket.  
  
(plain music begins)Izzy sits up in bed, clutching the covers to his chest looking alarmed. Tai looks over his shoulder and smiles at Izzy before picking up the glasses and putting them on. He walks towards the door. Izzy stumbles out of bed and across the floor. (Music changes) He falls forward but Tai catches him. He supports his arm as Izzy gains his footing. Izzy wraps his arms around Tai and shakes his head. He leans into his chest and Tai holds him quietly for a moment. Tai puts his hand on Izzy's cheek, forcing him to look up. He smiles tenderly, stroking his face and smearing it with his blood. He kisses him on the forehead and then pushes him away gently. (Music changes) Izzy sinks to the floor sobbing. He backs away slowly before turning his back on Izzy. Tai walks purposefully out of the room. He goes to the computer room, looking around. Flashbacks of fighting the virus on the net, side by side with Izzy. Izzy is drinking something horrible and he teases him. Then he is back as an adult. He walks to the keyboard and begins typing...  
  
(Music changes to very quiet) He straitens up and goes to stand before the monitor...  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Ken and Daisuke come into the room, looking worried.  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
He turns and bows to them.  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
A bright light from the monitor blinds them. They throw their arms up to protect their eyes.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
They slowly bring their arms down. They are left standing there together...Tai is gone. Ken takes Daisuke's hand.  
  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
Izzy stands in the doorway, hiding in the shadows. Tears still run down his face.  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
He angrily pushes between Ken and Daisuke  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
He picks up the monitor and pitches it through the window.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
Flashback of Tai and Izzy playing as children.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
Flashback of Tai meeting Daisuke  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
In the computer room Ken picks up something. He holds up the Kaizer glasses from the floor.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
Tai stands alone in the fortress looking out across the landscape with a serious expression.   
  
Izzy stayed in Tai's bedroom for several days until Tai's parents came home. They believed that Izzy and Tai had been subject to some terrible crime and they put Izzy in the hospital. Tai was listed as kidnapped. Doctors checked Izzy over and observed him for a couple of days before releasing him. He walked to Mimi's and Kari answered. He asked her to talk with him but she slammed the door...  
  
  
Song Title: Hemmorage   
Video Title: Tear Soaked Rain  
Artist: Fuel   
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
Album: Something Like Human  
Fan Fic: Digimon  
  
Izzy stands on a bridge looking over the rail into the river. Rain is soaking him but he looks like he doesn't notice because he is buried deep in misery.  
  
Memories are just where you need them...  
He pulls out a picture of Tai.  
  
Drag the waters, till the depths give up their dead  
He looks over at a loan man fishing before letting the picture fall.  
  
What did you expect to find?  
He reaches into his pocket and brings out the Kaizer glasses  
  
Was it something you left behind...  
He glowers at the object.  
  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said  
He looks up into the rain and the view pans back.  
  
Don't fall away, leave me to myself  
Flashback of him clutching his shirt in Tai and Kari's room whispering.  
  
To fall away, an leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
Flashback of Izzy stands in the bathroom and looks into the mirror at the shell of a person he once was.  
  
in my hands again  
On the bridge he clutches the glasses tightly.  
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
His knuckles whiten and blood runs between his fingers.   
  
in my hands, love lies bleedin'  
He leans on the rail and continues to look at the waters. A drop of blood falls and hits the water. He watches it fall with no emotion on his face. He watches another droplet of bloody rainfall to the rushing river below.  
  
I hold it now, I feel the dangers,  
He cocks his head and smiles madly at the racing water.  
  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
Kari runs up and catches his arm, making him whip around to look at her  
  
She cries that life is like,  
She speaks to him.  
  
some movie in black and white,  
He shoves the glasses in his pocket hastily.  
  
dead actors, naked lies  
He yells at her angrily.  
  
Over and over and over again she cries....  
She throws herself against him sobbing.  
  
To fall away, leave me to myself  
He shoves her away and turns to leave.  
  
To fall away, leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
She grabs his hand then jerks back and looks at the blood on her palm.  
  
In my hands again  
He looks down at his hands noticing the blood for the first time.  
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
He closes his eyes and licks at the cuts on his palm acting erotically.   
  
In my hands, love lies bleedin'  
Kari pails and backs away from him but he grabs her.  
  
And I wanted...you turn away,  
Flashback of Izzy approaching Kari looking upset.  
  
you don't remember...but I do  
He yells at her and she shakes her head in denial.  
  
You never even tried...  
Flashback of Kari closing the door.  
  
(Plain music begins) Izzy collapses on the ground outside the door crying his heart out. He holds himself, rocking as people eye him as they walk down the corridor and step around him. No one moves towards him.  
  
To fall away, leave me to myself  
He lets her go and she falls back on the ground.  
  
To fall away, leave love bleedin'  
She gets up and runs away and he watches numbly.  
  
in my hands, in my hands again  
He looks down at his hands blankly.  
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
Flashback of Izzy wrapped in the sheet on Kari's bed blood smeared across its surface.  
  
in my hands again  
Flashback of Izzy curled on his side, clutching his throat, after Kaizer killed him and Tai resuscitated him.   
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands,  
Izzy shoves his hands in his pockets and begins walking away.  
  
In my hands again....Ohhhooohhhoohhhhhhohhh  
Glasses in hand he runs into the library. He goes into a computer room, leaving wet footprints on the floor. People look towards the door and the librarian goes over and takes the knob in her hand.  
  
Ohhhooohhhoohhhhhhohhh...  
There is a flash of light under the door... She opens it and finds it empty.  
  
Tai sat looking at his prison angrily. It brought him there and left him. WHY? Why had the darkness called to him if it only ignored him?  
  
"Tai, where the heck are you?!?" Izzy's voice sounded angry. His soggy foot falls echoed down the corridor outside his cell.  
  
"Izzy!" He was so happy that he had come. Then the fear swept over him. It wanted Izzy! "No Izzy get out of here! RUN!" But his words came too late. A horror filled scream reached his ears a moment later then all was silent...  
  
Then he woke up with the sun streaming in his bedroom window. Kari was sitting next to him. He was in her bed and he felt crappy. "...Izzy...Kari..." Tai whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shuuhh." Kari hushed him. "Izzy is gone and you came back. Mom and Dad are totally freaked out. You are back, aren't you?"  
  
"We have to save Izzy..."  
  
"We can't yet. We have no idea how to really get rid of the Kaizer and it has about ripped Ken to bits. We hardly defeated him before and Izzy isn't very stable. He's probably more deeply rooted then with Ken. We have to come up with some new ways to fight it." Kari stroked his hair back and smiled down sadly at him. "We'll get him back, I promise...I guess it was a good thing Dad got a new monitor for his computer or you could still be caught in transit."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy's form sat before a giant screen filled with computer lingo. His eyes moved back and forth and his fingers danced gracefully over the keys as sweat dripped from his chin. He didn't move to sop up the sweat from his brow. He wasn't even aware of it. The only thing that existed was the rows of Digital World DNA. He found something and a twisted smile spread across his lips. "There, now we need to have a talk."  
  
"Why talk? I possess you. I can see what you want and need." A synthetic voice spoke from the screen.  
  
"You may see what desires and requirements I have, but not understand why I have them. Reasons are just as important. Tai wanted me, but you made him hurt me. It wasn't necessary. I would have done it willingly." He looked slightly sad, but the emotion was hidden quickly. "What do you want?"  
  
He waited for an answer but didn't get one. "As a virus you offer certain things in order to gain admittance. What is your purpose after you have a host?" He discovered how wet his hair was and used his sleeve to soak up the perspiration. "You have a prime directive, don't you?"  
  
"I reward with desires, not offer them. To find master and creator of myself and the Digital World is all I want."  
  
"And what are you going to do once you find them? Why did you take over the Digimon? What do you mean reward? How do you get in?"  
  
"I have no purpose, everyone and thing has a reason to live but me. I thought they would make my search faster and perhaps bring our creator to fix things..."  
  
He snapped his fingers, it made sense. "You're lonely! Loneliness must be the infection's catalyst...Well, that makes sense for Ken and myself, but Daisuke and Tai? No..." He buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Yes, loud and the center of attention to chase away the emptiness. You called to me."  
  
"When you possess us, you take away our purpose. I will help you find the creator if you don't take over again."  
  
"I need you as my host."  
  
"I will share my body with you, just let me control it." He looked at the screen with determination as he offered himself over willingly.  
  
"All right. I will do as you ask."  
  
"Ok partner. Let me get cleaned up and start thinking of how to start this efficiently...Without taking anyone over."  
  
"I will wait." The screen went black and a light shot out of it and into Izzy. He stood and left, looking slightly pale. "To help you, I give you all of my knowledge."  
  
Izzy staggered and fell as Kaizer up-loaded everything into his head. He was over come by hate, loneliness, self -loathing, shame, desire, lust, arousal, and pleasure. The memories flooded him in flashes of abuse, laughter, groping, kissing, and morbid behavior. He responded with fear. He didn't understand what was going on exactly and his body was lost in tears.  
  
He gripped at the cold stone floor with sweaty palms and rested his forehead on the surface. He managed to crawl up to his hands and knees after the whole thing was over. It had been forty minutes he had been trapped in the past. His skin was dripping with sweat. "Kaizer, let's not do that again."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garai looked at him pointedly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to ask you a question." Izzy stepped towards him. He had searched for the man for a while before finding him.  
  
"What is it?" Garai looked suspicious of him.  
  
"Who created the Kaizer? Why was it created? Who created the Digital World?"  
  
"Those are questions not to be answered here. Leave."  
  
"Garai!" Izzy called after him, but he had disappeared. "Well, that didn't work. I'll head back to the castle and then go home tomorrow. It's too late tonight."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warm breath on his neck woke Izzy. His skin crawled at the nearness of something. "Wake up Izzy." He relaxed slightly, but worry and doubt remained.  
  
"Garai?" His voice was thick with sleep and he was confused. The man had been so short with him before.  
  
"I tell you one thing. While Kaizer possessed Ken, the Digital World almost collapsed. The very fabric was ripped apart by the joining."  
  
"What? WHY?"  
  
"Speak with Ken. Learn why the Kaizer chose him and the answers will unfold before you." Then he was gone again. This was getting annoying and he had just started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy stood in a phone booth. "Hello, Mom?"  
  
"IZZY! Oh my God honey, are you ok?" Her frantic voice was high.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just staying with someone for a while. They need my self...I mean my help. I'm coming home tonight and sleep over cause I have some stuff to do."  
  
"But honey, what about work?"  
  
"I quit a few weeks ago so I was free to do things for the summer. I'll start back in the fall because they understand I'm only seventeen and need a life occasionally."  
  
"Izzy Sweety, are you in trouble? You know you can tell me anything and I'll still love you." She sounded so scared.  
  
"You are still worrying mom. I told you nothing's wrong. I might have something to tell you tonight but I might not. I have to go. The card's running..." The phone went dead. He hung it up and took out the drained card. He walked down the street to his first destination as he shoved the card in his pocket. He rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Came a distant voice. "Izzy?" Ken's voice was startled. The door didn't open.  
  
"It's me. Not the Kaizer. I've come up with a temporary solution which I hope is a little longer lasting then Nortonmon." He smiled as the door opened and Ken stood in the doorway. "I learned...no actually I heard something that might put a stop to Kaizer's infecting tendency. I need to talk to you about it."  
  
"I don't know anything."  
  
"I'm sure you do. He was attracted to you by your loneliness. Why were you lonely? Why did you want control so badly?" Izzy spoke softly, knowing Ken wasn't going to get any warm fuzzy feelings from dredging up those memories.  
  
Ken took a step back. "You'd better come in side." He closed the door behind Izzy and took him back to his bedroom. "Have a seat."  
  
"Ken, are you all right?" Izzy put a hand on his shoulder. "Ken?"  
  
"I had an older brother that died when I was five. His name was Osamu...I've always felt like Sam was better then I could ever be." He sat down next to Izzy looking so very sad. "I just wasn't good enough. That's why I wanted to be in control. I wanted to be the best..."  
  
He trailed off and Izzy reached out to him again. He pulled away, standing up and hugging himself tightly. "I...Ken, how did it happen?" Izzy prompted him for more detail. Ken just walked out of his room quickly. "Ken! Wait, I'm sorry, I know this is hard but I need to know..."  
  
Ken had stopped in front of a bookshelf. He nodded wordlessly. He pulled out a black photo album from the midst of the books and brought it back to Izzy. He settled back down on the bed and opened it. A single black rose was pressed in the cover. A picture of a little boy smiling sweetly was beneath it. He carefully turned the page. News paper clippings. He skimmed them for any information that might prove helpful.  
  
Osamu had been hit by a car and was taken to a hospital where he was pronounced DOA (dead on arrival). It all was the same over and over until he got to the last one. He about dropped the book. Sam had been hooked up to Digital Equipment designed by Kaizer Enterprises. They hoped to help future victims with data collected from patients who died hooked up to the equipment. He read it aloud to Ken after he read it to himself. "Do you know anything else?" He looked at the inadequate information in disappointment.  
  
Ken bit his lip, shaking his head no. A tear slipped down his cheek and dripped off his chin. "What does it mean?" He ended in a soft sob. His heart hurt so bad. He clutched at area over it, wishing he could rip it free so it couldn't pain him any more.  
  
"I don't know...Ken..." Izzy frowned, sharing his pain. He had a secret that hurt that badly. He took Ken's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You aren't alone. Don't keep it to yourself or you'll repeat you mistakes. It's why the Kaizer came to us. We always hid our pain but it doesn't get better and we feel more alone. You and Daisuke have to trust each other now. You must work on trusting and sharing your feelings together."  
  
He found Ken's arms wrapped around his neck and his face buried in his shoulder. He smiled softly. "Shuu Ke-chi, no need to cry. It was long ago. Everyone is proud of you just because you're you."  
  
"Gomen...I try...I...miss you...Sam." He fell asleep in Izzy's arms. Izzy was scared. He had said...Kaizer...It was all so confusing and poor Ken. He laid the boy in his bed and tucked him in. He called Daisuke and told him to come and left a key under the mat for him.  
  
Then he went to Tai's house. His parents were on their way out and let him in with a confused look and a smile. They said they'd be back at nine and Kari'd be back at seven. He doubted he'd need that long to figure out what was between Taichi and himself.   
  
Tai was in the bath and Izzy stood and watched him wash slowly. He looked sick. "Tai?"  
  
The soap he was using fell to the floor and slid a few feet away. Tai turned around slowly and looked up at him. "Kaizer..."  
  
"No, I'm Izzy. Kaizer had no use for you." He smiled sadly at him. "Sorry I haven't called."  
  
"God Izzy, you've got nothing to be sorry for! I...I'm so sorry, I should have...I hate myself for what happened."  
  
"I don't." Izzy held up a hand. Tai's sorrowful apology was just too much. "I need to know what I mean to you."  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"Can't you just answer me? Am I your friend, your lover, or someone you don't want to see any more?" He looked down at the floor, trying to decide what made it more interesting to look at then him.  
  
"No! I want you, I love you, you are everything to me! I'm sorry I let the Kaizer do that to you...I'd rater die then to do anything to hurt you. I hope that no matter what you will be my best friend for ever." He kept on speaking to the floor. "If you don't want to I understand completely, but just know that I do love you and I'll never stop." He wept sorrowfully and it rained down onto the tiles, disturbing soapy bubbles.  
  
"You are all I ever wanted." Izzy smiled at him as he finished washing. "I want to tell my mother. Is it ok?"   
  
"Yah...I don't have to tell mine, do I? Kari kind of came out of the closet with a vengeance and they are still in shock. I might be the last straw."  
  
"No Tai, you can decide when and if you will tell them." He paused thinking of how to put his next bit of news. "I'm leaving town tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you when I get back."  
  
There was a lengthy pause as Tai thought it over. "Where are you going?"  
  
Izzy watched him finish his walk over and pick up a towel, wondering exactly where he would end up. "Nogoya. I can't really explain yet, but I'll fill you in when I get back."  
  
Tai dried off his body before wrapping it around his waist. He picked up another and put it over his head. "Why?"  
  
As he toweled off his hair Izzy thought over the answer. "I think I found the creators of the Digital World." Tai dropped the towel and looked at him. His hair was magically at the exact angles it was at before washing. "Was your mother scared by abstract art before you were born?"  
  
"I'm just going to ignore that. Now don't you think that everyone should know about this?"  
  
"No, it is something personal I'm doing for myself and Ken. I don't want everyone involved." Izzy shook his head. "Tai...I'll see you later. Get some sleep. From the looks of it you haven't slept since this stuff began." He hugged him affectionately and kissed him before heading out the door.  
Deedlit Magic lodoss_elf@yahoo.com 


	4. Infection Part 4 (Censored)

(PG13 version of another part...MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...Digimon aren't mine, nor are the songs. Deedlit Magic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai? Are you going to sleep forever?" Kari shook his shoulder. "You were in bed before I got home last night and it's ten all ready and there you are, still sleeping."  
  
"No...Leave me alone!" He buried himself deeper in his pillow.  
  
"That must have been some day..." She kicked his clothes into the pile he kept going in his closet. "Don't you think fifteen hours is excessive?"  
  
"Ok, I'm up...Could you hand me something to wear?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned lethargically.   
  
"Here." She tossed him some boxers and an under shirt.  
  
"Izzy's back." He struggled into them under his covers.  
  
"So he threw down on your butt and that's why you can't move..." She grinned as he flushed.  
  
"He's leaving for Nogoya in a few hours."  
  
"And?  
  
"I don't want him to."  
  
"So go with him. Mom will let you. Just tell her it's some guy thing."  
  
"But I'm broke."  
  
"Dad will give you a card or some cash. You know he loves self searching voyages and crap like that."  
  
"Kari, I love you!" He hopped down to the floor with a thud and began stuffing things into a backpack and duffel bag.  
  
"Yah I know. Here, I'll pack for you and you can get ready and go beg." She pushed him out the way. He dashed away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke stroked Ken's hair. He had laid there all night and held him close. Ken opened his beautiful blue eyes and smiled sleepily. He snuggled closer to Daisuke.  
  
He smiled back, sweeping his bangs out of Ken's face and kissing him on the cheek. "Boku no koibito."  
  
"Ma, ma. So desu ka." He kissed him back on the lips. He pulled back and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Ken-chan! Are you awake?!" His mother called from the living room. The sweet moment was over and they parted like polar magnet repulsion.  
  
"Hai haha!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy opened his door, kissed his mother good bye, and walked out. When he closed the door he headed for the elevator. Before he had a chance to push the button, he was surprised by Tai bolting out of the elevator and pouncing on him. "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid I had missed you." He hugged him enthusiastically.  
  
"Tai?" Izzy mumbled into his chest. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going with you! Mom signed papers so you are my legal guardian until we get back. Come on!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Relax, Dad gave me plastic so I can pay my own way."  
  
"Tai, it might get dangerous."  
  
"All the more reason, two are better then one." He grinned, dragging Izzy back into the elevator before he leaned close. "We can spend some time together too."  
  
Izzy tried to give him a firm 'NO', but it came out more as "Muhum" as Tai kissed his neck. :No, I can't let him do this...Oh he has such a cute evil grin...What the heck...: They walked together to the train station and boarded for Nogoya and in less then three hours they were settling into their hotel room.  
  
"Izzy, what are we going to do first?" He turned around after hanging up his last shirt. Izzy took a running leap into him and they fell back into the nearer bed."Waaaahhh!" He forgot his shock quickly as Izzy began stripping his clothes off and kissing him greedily.  
  
Izzy breathed in his ear and grinned. "Is my schedule working for you so far?"  
  
"Oh yah." He gave him a naughty look as their last pieces of clothing were cast a side (holds up mosaic squares and mutters that it's supposed to be PG-13) and they landed in the bed.  
  
As they tightened their embrace, the door opened and Daisuke bolted through. "I'm not looking! I've got to PEEE!" Then the bathroom door slammed.  
  
"Sorry!" Ken closed himself outside, giving them back their privacy.  
  
"Oh god..."Tai moaned in Izzy's neck, from his new position hanging upside down half off the bed with a sheet tieing them together. Both had reached for it and the result had been a pretzel.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse." Izzy began to giggle. "Um, I can't feel my right leg." Tai tried to move and they tumbled onto the floor. "Oh! I think owe..."  
  
"What? You aren't sure?"  
  
"You don't still have a buzz?" He ran a hand up Tai's arm, making him shudder. "See?" He pulled on his clothes. He left Tai going toga and made the bed up. Tai made it into pants and tossed the sheet in the corner as Izzy knocked on the bathroom door. "Daisuke, you can come out of the bathroom."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you but I've had to go for like an hour..." He came out babbling. "That was fast."  
  
"Um...thanks for the concern..." Tai didn't say it very nicely.  
  
"Get a grip. It's not like you have anything he hasn't seen before." Izzy rolled his eyes. "Ke-chi, come join us!"  
  
"I'm busy dying of embarrassment." He replied as Izzy opened the door.  
  
"Come in, we have to talk." He pulled Ken in and they sat on the undisturbed bed. "You know I didn't want you to come because of the danger."  
  
Ken frowned. "Izzy, I didn't come 250 miles with Daisuke to turn around and go back. I'm spending my savings on this. It's my brother. I have a right." He set his jaw and waited for the arguing to begin.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt." He patted Ken on the shoulder. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Why did you bring Daisuke?"  
  
"He manipulated me...I didn't even ask him if he wanted to go..." He whispered back.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes them both good at more then just making love." A slight blush rose to Ken's cheeks as he smiled. Izzy chuckled before he picked up a bag. He pushed past Tai and went into the bathroom. "You can all help me. I'll go scout out stuff tomorrow. Then the next day we can go on our mission. Right now I've got to go make myself into a girl, so excuse me." He shut and locked the door.  
  
"Izzy, did you just say...girl?" Daisuke asked after a moment.  
  
"Yah. I can't be recognize."  
  
"He is possessed by Kaizer still...I knew it was too good to be true." Daisuke sighed. "Well Ken, let's go get a room, I think we are more then company."  
  
Ken was still looking at the door with wide eyes. "H-h-h-how?"  
  
"Don't ask." Daisuke grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.   
By the time they had gotten themselves checked in and their things in their room and went back to check on how things were or were not going Tai was screaming "What the Heck?"  
  
They burst in to find a very attractive looking you woman standing in the bathroom doorway. Her hair was curly and black. Bangs framed her face and the back reached a little above her waist. Her school uniform fit perfectly, with a slight snugness in the chest. She wore heavy red lipstick and a light green eye shadow. The only reason they knew it was Izzy was they trademark laugh with one hand behind the head. "Miyako and I had a little bet going...That's not important. I've got to go. If I'm not back by dark, call me on the cell phone. The number is on the table. Later."  
  
"Wow Izzy, if I liked girls I would hit on you. Wait..." Daisuke slapped himself in the forehead. "That didn't work...Never mind."  
  
"Ok...Chao!" He skipped out the door.  
  
The three watched him go. "Damn, I wonder how you'd look Ken."  
  
"No."  
  
Tai burst out laughing. "Relax Ken. We aren't going to make you into a girl. Are we Daisuke?"  
  
"Sure...I mean no?" He looked at Ken innocently.  
  
"The hotel has a pool, why don't we go swim?" Ken asked trying to edge towards the door.  
  
"Ok!" The two chimed. "By the way, what did you and Izzy whisper about?"  
  
"You two."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You are both good at manipulating and...love..." He turned scarlet and looked at the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I hate Joe and Sora, so sorry if you like them. I also hate this song so I though it worked perfectly. It came out sexy so if you like them you shouldn't be upset.)   
  
Song Title: Follow Me   
Video Title: Seduction  
Artist: UNCLE KRACKER   
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
Fan Fic: Digimon  
  
FLASHBACK Sora and Joe standing in the rain.  
You don't know how you met me   
FLASHBACK of them as kids, ignoring each other.  
  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
Matt is singing on stage and playing his guitar. Joe walks up to Sora and they hold eye contact and smile.  
  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
He takes her hand and pulls her on the dance floor. She grins.  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
FB Joe's silhouette in the doorway, waving her to come bathe with him.  
  
I'm singing....  
Matt continues to sing on stage ignorant of them.  
  
Follow me  
Joe leads Sora off into a corner.  
  
Everything is all right  
They begin necking.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
Joe slides his hand under her shirt as he kisses down her neck.  
  
And if you want to leave  
She pushes him away  
  
I can guarantee   
He smiles at her.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
He spreads his hands in a peace gesture before leaning against the wall.  
  
  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
She fingers the engagement ring and he shrugs.  
  
Cause as long as no one knows   
He looks around but nobody notices them, all eyes are on Matt.  
  
That nobody can care  
He holds out his hand.  
  
Your feeling guilty  
She looks back towards the stage.  
  
And I'm well aware  
Then she meets his eyes.  
  
But you don't look ashamed   
She takes his hand and they walk towards the exit.  
  
And baby I'm not scared  
He opens the door for her and they slip out.  
  
I'm singing...  
Matt still sings on.  
  
  
Follow me  
He takes her to the car.  
  
Everything is all right  
He opens the back door and tosses his jacket down on the seat.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
He eases her into the back seat.  
  
And if you want to leave  
She reaches up and locks the door.  
  
I can guarantee   
She smiles wickedly as he reaches under her shirt.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me   
She pulls him up into a kiss.  
  
  
*Music goes on* Sora is blindfolded as Joe leads her up a stair well. They come out on the roof of his apartment building. He pulls the blindfold off. She takes it in and hugs him smiling.  
  
  
Won't give you money  
They go over and sit on a picnic blanket under the stars.  
  
I can't give you the sky  
They toast with whine glasses, stars reflecting off the liquid.  
  
It better off if you don't ask why  
They take a drink and laugh.  
  
I'm not the reason that you go astray  
FLASHBACK Matt playing his guitar as he sits on the couch.  
  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay  
Joe feeds Sora a strawberry. Then he kisses her.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
He pushes her back on the blanket and feeds her another strawberry.  
  
And if you want to leave  
After she takes a bite, he runs it down her chin and neck.  
  
I can guarantee   
He licks off the sticky juices with his tongue.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me   
He pops the rest in his mouth and grins at her.  
  
  
You don't know how you met me   
Sora walks down the street.  
  
You don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye  
Joe taps her on the shoulder. He smiles when she turns to him and hands her a rose.  
  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
She grins and throws her arms around his neck.  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
The two tumble into the fountain outside the mall.  
  
I'm singing....  
They laugh together. A poster of Matt singing is in the background.  
  
  
Follow me  
FLASHBACK Joe unlocking his door during the downpour.  
  
Everything is all right  
They walk into the house and he tosses down the keys.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
Them laying together in his bed, intertwined.  
  
And if you want to leave  
She's putting on her clothes.  
  
I can guarantee   
He waves good bye  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
She walks out the door but turns around and comes back.  
  
I'm singing....  
She shoves him into the wall kissing him.  
  
  
Follow me  
Sora stands in a fun house with Joe's reflections all around her.  
  
Everything is all right  
Joe takes her hand and leads her out.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
He wraps his arms around her.  
  
And if you want to leave  
She takes his hand and they walk out the exit.  
I can guarantee   
They look around the park for a moment.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
He drags her back to the entrance with a grin.  
  
I'm singing....  
FLASHBACK Matt sings as they sneak away.  
  
  
Follow me  
They walk into a movie theater.  
  
Everything is all right  
He wraps his arm around her as they sit and the movie begins.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
They begin kissing.  
  
And if you want to leave  
After a while they get up and start to leave.  
  
I can guarantee   
Kari is sitting in the back. She just looks at them.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
Joe smiles and pulls Sora out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy came back feeling slightly mischievous. Flirting with guys as a girl was so fun! He was more interested in working on the project then having fun though and none of the guys were around any way.  
  
He tossed a bag he had picked up on the way back, sat his camera on the table, then flopped down in front of the computer and began mapping out security cameras and their blind spots. He ordered some pizza and had it delivered and kicked off the shoes.  
  
By the time the pizza boy brought the goods up to the room he had started running the program. He gave the guy a nice sized tip because he was cute. He sat the pizzas on the table and went next door to the boys' room, wondering if that's where they were.   
  
  
He knocked and waited. After a minute Ken pulled open the door. He was dripping wet and had on a bathrobe. "I was in the shower. Did you just get back?"  
  
"No, I've been here...Where are they?"  
  
"Pool."  
  
"Oh. Well, finish your shower and come over to my room. I got pizza."  
  
"All right. Thank you Izzy." He bowed his head. "Aren't you going to change back?"  
  
"Oh...nah, then I'd have to take a shower. I'll do it before I go to bed." He laughed. "Well, see you." He turned around and skipped down the walk. He noted he had the tendency in a skirt...But it was fun making it flounce out. He reached the rail above the pool and looked down.  
  
Daisuke and Tai were running to the diving board, cannonballing, then swimming to the edge, and jumping out to repeat it. He grinned. They would never stop if it were up to them. "Hey boys! I got pizza!" Izzy called down, wondering how they hadn't noticed the guy carrying them in. They were chow hounds.  
  
"Food!" Daisuke grinned fiendishly, altering his direction to snatch up his towel, as he headed for the stairs. Tai followed closely.  
  
They all ran into the room and made mad grabs for the pizzas. "Stop it! This one is yours Daisuke. Here's yours Tai. This one is Ken's and mine." Izzy forcefully straitened them out. He got Tai a small half veggie and half meat lover's, Daisuke got a small meat lover's, and Ken and him a medium cheese one. Tai folded the pizza in half and settled down to eat it.  
  
Ken came in a little after they began feasting. Izzy had waited for him and they sat together at the computer and he explained the rout they would take to avoid cameras as they ate. Then he told him the plan. "Go put on the top of your suit. I need pictures to make I.D.s for us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken finished hanging up his suit and turned to find Daisuke standing inches away. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking that since we are both nearly naked all ready we shouldn't waste it." Daisuke stepped closer.   
  
Ken felt like some kind of prey as he was eyed. Well, if he was prey, then he should run. "Can't catch me!" He bolted around him and hopped up on the nearer bed. He wore nothing but briefs and Daisuke was still in his soggy swim trunks.  
  
"Catch you? Oh ho, just you wait!" Daisuke lunged after him. He hopped over to the other bed. Daisuke floundered to right himself and turned and jumped at Ken who rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He got up quickly and tried to get away, but Daisuke tackled him, smashing him into the carpet. "Got ya! You're mine now!"  
  
"Really?" Ken grinned before catching Daisuke's bottom lip in his mouth.  
  
Daisuke grinned mischievously before reaching up on the table and grabbing his book bag. He pulled it down and unzipped the front pouch. He pulled out a bottle and handed it to Ken. "We'll use this."  
  
"Flavored body oil? Heats up on contact? And they let you buy this?"  
  
"Those bathroom coin machines are willing to sell to anyone, they've got no morals." He grinned before kissing Ken. "Well, are you still playing?"  
  
"Let me think...Yes, I think so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The all night copy place was rich by the time Izzy left with two badges, Tai's resume, and a copy of the game Tai had just completed. The list continued with a copy of the papers saying Izzy was Ken's guardian for the time being and a few things he had to print out from the company Kaizer. He had paid in cash and destroyed the receipt as he had done with the wigs he had purchased the day before.  
  
He went back to the room and sat back in front of the computer. He finished entering them into the Kaizer database in case they got stopped. Then he double-checked everything he had done. Then he triple checked it.  
  
"Izzy, is it going to suddenly change its mind on us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then give it up. You've been sitting there since ten pm. It's nearly two." Tai wrapped his arms around Izzy and kissed the back of his neck.   
  
"Tai! I'm busy!" He wailed, trying to wiggle free.  
  
"You are not. You are just worrying."   
  
"Maybe a little...distraction would be...nice...mmm..."  
  
Tai pulled him from the chair and over to the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ok, I screwed the song it's my life over royally. I did the ironic Botan thing and forgive me! *hides under keyboard*)  
  
Song Title: It's My Life   
Video Title: Forsaken Irony  
Artist: Max Martin / Jon Bon Jovi / Richie Sambora  
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
Fan Fic: Digimon  
  
*cool music starts* Matt is sitting on the couch in his house, Sora walks in. *music happy* He stands up and walks over to her  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
He tries to kiss her, but she pulls away. He looks hurt and takes her by the arm.  
  
No silent prayer for faith departed   
FLASHBACK: Joe and Sora kissing in his dinning room.  
  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
She jerks away and pulls of her engagement ring  
  
You're gonna hear my voice   
She holds out the ring to him, shaking her head  
  
When I shout it out loud   
She says "I don't love you."  
He knocks it out of her hand.  
  
  
It's my life   
He shoves her into the bookcase kissing her  
  
It's now or never   
A box falls from the top shelf and hits the floor as she struggles away.  
  
I ain't gonna live forever   
She backs towards the door. She shrugs and turns away.  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)   
Matt drops to his knees, crying. He screams at her.  
  
My heart is like an open highway   
She turns around again, looking torn.  
  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way   
She sighs and goes back toward him, then pulls open the door.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life   
He picks up a gun from the fallen box and points it at her, screaming "I hate you!" *music* He pulls the trigger. *music* She falls.  
  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground   
He drops the gun wide eyed.  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
He runs to her side and puts a hand to her belly.  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Lights flash outside the window, casting red and blue shadows.  
  
Luck ain't even lucky   
Someone places a white sheet over her.  
  
Got to make your own breaks   
Matt bolts out the door between two police officers.  
  
  
It's my life   
Matt runs down the street, crashing into people.  
  
It's now or never   
He dodges bullets and ducks into a crowd   
  
I ain't gonna live forever   
He passes Kari as he runs in front of a car and slides over the hood  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)   
He falls and cuts his hands up, but climbs to his feet and continues to run.  
  
My heart is like an open highway   
He runs across a highway, dodging cars until he reaches the other side.  
  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way   
He slides down the bank and into the river.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life   
He stumbles and goes under the water. He comes back up, sputtering. He continues to wade out. The current is tugging him.  
  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
He turns around to find Kari a few feet behind him.  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
She holds out her arms to him and catches his wrist. He glares at her and shakes her off. She looses her footing and goes down.  
  
  
It's my life   
He grabs for her but she swept away from him.  
  
It's now or never   
He whips his head around looking for help...  
  
I ain't gonna live forever   
He dives under, trying to catch up with her.  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
His fingers touch hers, but he doesn't grab her.   
  
My heart is like an open highway   
He catches her arm and jerks her up against him.  
  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way   
She clutches to him as he staggers towards the shore.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life   
Several people grab them and pull them on the banks, wrapping them in blankets. And officer cuffs Matt.  
  
It's my life   
Kari protests, but he shakes his head.  
  
It's now or never   
FLASHBACK: Sora falling to the ground.  
  
I ain't gonna live forever   
He kisses Kari on the head before standing and going with the officer.  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)   
They get into an ambulance, while Kari is taken to another.  
  
My heart is like an open highway   
Matt lays in a hospital bed in white pajamas, cuffed to the bed, ankles and feet.  
  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way   
In a courtroom, Matt stands before the judge. "Kill me."  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life   
Matt in a straitjacket, looking out the window at the blue sky. "It's MY life!"  
  
(Ahhh, one flew over the coo coo's nest and two fell out. Once again sorry. Oh and the whole court thing probably is a tiny bit early but let's just pretend they pushed him for a morning hearing and the judge had him put in happy land.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy picked up the telephone. "Huh?"  
  
"Good morning sir, this is your wake-up call."  
  
"Oh...Thank you...bye..." He struggled to a sitting position as he sat up, cursing Tai's seductive quality. Although it had been fun getting to feel that bad, it wasn't the best way to feel today. He got up, stripping off the remainder of his drag adventure, and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower.  
  
When he got out he dressed in his usual outfit and went and woke-up Tai. "Taichi...TAICHI!" He shook him. "WAKE UP!"  
  
"Umnuh!" He put the pillow over his head. Izzy snatched everything away, leaving his bare but fumbling in the cool air. "You're mean..."  
  
"So? I fail to see your point. Go take a shower and get dressed." He turned and headed for the door. "Operation Osamu is under way." He left Tai sitting with a dazed expression. He drifted back towards the pillow. The door opened back up. "Double time MR!" He sighed and got up.   
  
"Go take a shower and get ready. Operation Sam is under way."  
  
(Oh, I wouldn't mind feed back from you!)  



	5. Infection Part 5 (Censored)

(Hey, sadly this is the last chapter of Infection and I hope you all like it. As was before, it's PG-13 because I said so. No Digimon doesn't belong to me...*plots on how to get it in her name* yet and lets face it, I'm a worthless individual who spends her life writing instead of getting an actual life, so hounding me is pointless.)  
  
"Why did you name the mission Osamu?" Tai asked quietly.  
  
"Would you have rather called it rub 'a' dub, dub, three men in a...Daisuke get out?" Izzy poked Tai with a small smile. "Sam was Ken's brother who died under the care of Kaizer enterprises. I'm not sure what it has to do with THE Kaizer but I know there is a connection."  
  
"Well, this is where we part. Good luck." Tai gave him a wink before walking into a local coffee and donut shop. Daisuke gave Ken's hand a squeeze before following his 'big brother' into the shop.  
  
Ken and Izzy opted to not eat, both feeling kind of nauseous thinking about the danger they were going to put themselves in. "It will be ok, they can't do much to us if they do catch us and they wont." Izzy tried to reassure Ken as they approached the building.  
  
"I know." He sighed, scraping up his courage. "Let's do this."  
  
"Here goes everything." Izzy led them across the lobby and up to a receptionist. "Hello, I am looking for someone who can answer some questions I have about the tests of Digital Equipment designed by your company eight years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry that information is classified." He looked up from his computer and eyed them.  
  
"It was used on my brother. I can prove kinship to him..." Ken was cut off.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"All I want is to understand..." Ken began to cry.   
  
Izzy put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I told you they wouldn't give us any information...Sorry to have bothered you." He spoke curtly to the man before wrapping an arm around Ken and leading him out of the building. He took him a few buildings down to a very busy restaurant and into the bathroom. "Ok, calm down and change." He locked the door and started changing while Ken splashed his face with cold water a few times.  
  
When he had on his suit he removed his soft leather brief case from the book bag and put the backpack in to it. He also put in his regular clothes. Ken finished doing the same as Izzy adjusted his wig and darkened his eyebrows. He put on tented glasses and straitened his tie. He pinned on his badge and turned to help Ken finish his transformation.  
  
"How did you learn to do this?"  
  
"Drama." He adjusted his collar. "Ok, put in the contacts and let's go."  
  
Izzy was now a brown head with perfectly smoothed hair. Ken's black ponytail and deep brown eyes made him look more exotic then usual. Together they walked out and back through the Kaizer doors. It was the busiest time of day and they moved unnoticed through the halls in single file.   
###  
  
Daisuke and Tai began bickering in the lobby, noticing Ken and Izzy moving off to the side. "I'm bored! Why did I have to come to your stupid interview? I don't care if you get a job."  
  
"Mom made me so shut up and behave. It won't take long."  
  
"I won't sit and wait for an hour while you jack off with some secretary who doesn't give a shit if you get the job."  
  
Tai went red; bright, shocking, look at me I'm embarrassed red. "I hate you...get out of my life!" He turned around and stomped across the lobby and up to the receptionist. "Cancel my appointment and give my regrets to Hayashi-sama."  
###  
  
They evaded the cameras and walked to the elevator. Izzy used his knuckle to press the button. They were lucky and two others got on the elevator. They all got off on the fifth floor and Ken had to fight the urge to panic. Izzy walked over and purchased a drink from a vending machine and handed it to him. "Natural."  
###  
  
A lady ran after Tai as he manhandled Daisuke out the door. "Taichi!?!" He turned around and looked at her as she continued. "Please give me a few minutes. I'm Hayashi. I'm very interested in you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think this is the best day..."  
  
"I have some games that need testing. Would you like to be the first kid to touch them?" She asked Daisuke. Man did she say the magic word. It was supposed to be no, but what game enthusiast would say no to that?  
  
"Really? YES! I really want to! Oh man Tai, did you hear what she just asked me? Ahh!" He hopped up and down excitedly.  
  
"There has got to be a medication you should be taking." He sighed as Hayashi had Daisuke ushered away by some techie.  
  
"There, he should be entertained for several hours. We can take our time getting to know each other." She smiled warmly as she hooked her arm in his and pulled him across the room towards the elevators.  
###  
  
Ken took the drink and swallowed some, feeling slightly better. "Think of it as going to the library." They reached a top security area and he calmly punched in the proper codes. It beeped and he caught his breath. The door clicked and admitted them. He pounced on the nearest computer and began typing madly. Ken sat next to him and tried to follow his progress but was helplessly lost.   
###  
  
"We only deal with a few such as yourself, who are still in school and work from home. We will supply your equipment, any material you need, as well as train passes and pay at regular intervals." Hayashi handed him a sheet of perks, privileges, and terms. "You of coarse will be expected to come in every other weekend and report to your assigned manager and show a tech monitor your progress on the project you are working on."  
###  
  
Izzy copied things onto a CD and tucked it in his bag. "Ok, let's move it." He pulled Ken to the door and they went through it. They walked to the elevator and went down. "Don't run. Leave through the doors we came in. I'll meet you down at the donut shop."  
###  
  
"I understand. What are we talking about, money wise?" He liked everything he heard so far."  
  
"Well, the game you brought today will obviously make your sign on rate higher then normal, plus we purchase it as with every one you make...Twenty four an hour, plus expenses, and finish bonuses."  
  
"Hundred?" He sounded slightly suspicious. (In yen... It's like $24.00 US)  
She nodded. He tried not to drop his teeth on the table or sound like an eager child. "I need to think about it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four rode back to the hotel in silence, Izzy and Ken jittery, Daisuke and Tai wiggling with joy.  
  
Tai snatched Izzy up in a kiss when the door closed and they were alone. "God Izzy, I could make like 150,000 with out even trying. If I worked hard...Oh man, I'm getting a stiffy."  
  
"Good...I'm a little tense myself...I thought I was a dead man more then once."  
  
"Oh and you're getting off on the danger? How very knotty of you." He grinned before delving his tongue into Izzy's mouth. He in turn wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Tai grabbed his butt with one hand and the back of his head with the other. He kissed him deeper, loosing his breath in the ferociously passionate moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sat in the floor of the shower and let the warm water stream over him. He was scared. What would happen if they got caught? What was the Kaizer? Was it really connected with the Kaizer corperation? What did it have to do with Osamu? Did he have to die? Did Kaizer kill Sam? What did his possession have to do with the Digital world being threatened? "None of this makes any sense! It's all a bunch of crap!"  
  
He rested his head on his knees, wrapped his arms around himself, and sobbed. "Ken?" Daisuke's soft voice asked from the other side of the door. He had wanted to be alone and told Daisuke to not bother him. He had been extremely amerous and he couldn't deal.   
  
He didn't answer. He didn't care. He let himself continue to release his emotions in hystarics. Daisuke opened the door and walked across the wet floor, his bare feet making soggy splast on the damp tiles. "Ken..." He knelt down next to him and embraced his small body. He convulsed with gut renched howls. "Ken, what's wrong? Are you hurting?"  
  
He shook his head and leaned into him, a hand tangling in his soaking shirt. Daisuke sat down and pulled Ken into his lap, holding him tightly he began to rock him. "Calm down. Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
Ken pulled away and looked at him with haunted red rimmed eyes. Tears continued to roll down his face. He choked out an angery reply. "You don't know that!"  
  
"Why? We are here together. Nothing can happen to you because you are only thirteen. Izzy's the only one that should worry. He is twenty one. Either the disk has the information we need or it doesn't. It's just another obstical. We can work through it." Daisuke brushed Ken's bangs aside and kissed his forehead. "I love you. Now calm down before you throw up."  
  
He lapsed into a fit of the sniffles. He nodded and rested his head back on Daisuke's shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Izzy woke up, he used the bathroom, found some clean boxers, and then went strait to the computer and put in the CD. He began hacking it.   
  
Ken came knocking to see if he could help and he covered Tai up and let him in. They tried everything either of them had ever heard of. After several hours he slammed the laptop and kicked back from the table. "We can't do this alone. Let's go home, take a day to chill and then I'll get my friends together and we can try this together."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song Title: MY WAY   
Video Title: Tai/Dai Wars  
Artist: LIMP BIZKIT   
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
Fan Fic: Digimon  
  
*a billion check out the melody* Tai and Daisuke walk down the street. Izzy and Ken follow, talking to each other. They laugh together.  
Special, you think your special   
Daisuke rolls his eyes at Tai. He says something with a smirk.  
You do, I can see it in your eyes   
Tai jerks him up by the front of his shirt and glairs at him, then he drops him on his butt.  
I can see it when you laugh at me   
He laughs and continues to walk.  
Look down on me and, you walk around on me   
Ken tries to help him up, but he shakes him off and gets up himself.  
  
Just one more fight about your leadership   
Izzy grabs Tai by the arm and says something, frowning.  
And I will straight up leave your shit   
He looks back at Daisuke and receives the finger before Daisuke spilt  
Cause I`ve had enough of this   
He stomps down a near by alley  
And now I'm pissed (yeah)   
He hauls off and kicks a trash-can, sending it crashing into the wall.  
  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
He picks up a lid and throws it at Ken as he tries to follow him.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
He yells before turning and walking.  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
He goes to a bus stop and hops on a bus.  
My way or the highway   
He walks to the back and glares at Ken standing on the sidewalk.  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
As the bus pulls away Ken turns away, hiding his tears from Daisuke.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
Izzy hugs him, turning around to yell at Tai.  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
He points at the bus and yells some more.  
My way or the highway   
He takes Ken's arm and leads him towards a cab.   
*check out* He pulls out a twenty and throws it at Tai before they get in and leave.  
Tai watches them leave before picking up the money and heads for another cab.  
  
Just one more fight about a lotta things   
Mimi and Kari are yelling at each other in front of Kari's house.  
And I will give up everything   
Kari pulls off her bracelet and throws it at Mimi.  
To be on my own again,   
She goes inside and slams the door.  
Free again (YEAH!)  
She leans against the door and sighs. Then runs towards her room.  
  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
She reaches it and throws open the door.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
She grabs the gay pride poster and rips it off her wall.  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
She crumples it up.  
My way or the highway   
She tosses it in the trash.  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
She opens the door to Matt's room in the hospital.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
She goes over and takes his hands.  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
He pulls back from her a bit.  
My way or the highway   
He looks at her wide-eyed and shakes his head.  
  
Someday you'll see things my way   
She puts a hand on his cheek and says something.  
Cause you never know, no ya never know   
He looks at Sora's picture on his bedside.  
When your gonna go   
Kari turns it face down.  
Someday you'll see things my way   
She wraps her arms around him.  
Cause you never know, no ya never know   
FLASHBACK Kari and him in the river.  
When your gonna go   
FB con. Kari goes under. *check out the melody* Matt dives after her.  
Daisuke sits on a bench in the park, looking at his hands.   
  
Just one more fight and I'll be history   
Ken runs up and hugs Daisuke ferociously.  
Yes I will straight up leave your shit   
He looks him in the eyes and says "Don't leave me."  
And you'll be the one who's left   
Tai stands under a tree across the park looking sadly at them.  
Missing me (yeah)   
He turns and walks away. He stops seeing Izzy.  
  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
He runs towards Izzy who is talking to Joe on the edge of the cemetery.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
He throws his arms around Izzy. "I'm sorry."  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
Izzy looks at him with tear filled eyes, then turns back to Joe.  
My way or the highway   
Joe holds two roses, he hands one to Izzy.  
This time I'm a let it all come out   
A tear rolls down his cheek.  
This time I'm a stand up and shout   
"Matt..." He turns towards the stone.  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,   
Tai looks at first Joe then Izzy in confusion.  
My way or the highway   
He looks at the flower, then at the stone.  
Someday you'll see things my way   
He sees Sora's name written on it.  
Cause you never know, when ya never know   
He reaches out and touches the letters, dropping to his knees.  
When your gonna go.   
He shakes his head slowly.  
Someday you'll see things my way   
Izzy sits down by him and wraps an arm around him.  
Cause you never know, when ya never know   
Joe places a rose on top of the stone and turns and walks away.  
*check out* He walks into the sunset. Kari and Matt watch it from the hospital window. Daisuke and Ken watch it from the bench. The color shines off the stone where Izzy and Tai kneel...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari looked around at the room. It looked like the inside of an Egyptian temple. Chalk, marker, and pencil covered the room. It made no sense to her. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened and you can't keep hurting yourself over it! Yamato, please, work on getting better...I...I love you Matt."  
  
She waited for a reaction. He had paused briefly in his tracing things outside the window on the glass with his finger and listened to her. She felt words spill out of her mouth as fast as they could get out. She didn't care who she was talking to. Matt and Kaizer both could listen and act on it. It didn't matter as long as it was acted upon. "All I want is to hold you in my arms until time sweeps over us and the world passes us by. I want to take you into me and surround my self with you. I want to drown in your eyes and have my ears filled with the pounding of your heart. All I'm asking is for..."  
  
"For the impossible. I can't go back with you. Not while there is so much to be done." He shook his head. He smiled at her before looking away. She didn't sense the rejection she expected, just lonely guy. She couldn't help herself. She edged closer.  
  
"Matt, what is there to do?" Her voice was soft and curious as she watched for a sign that she was too close or something.  
  
"The time when he will learn the truth is nearing. I am not Kaizer, he just speaks to me. I'm sorry Kari, but this is very complicated. I will give you what I can." He held out his hand to her. She took it trustingly. He wrapped her in his arms and brought his mouth to hers. "When his body is restored I can go home."  
  
"Why does the Kaizer need you here?"  
  
"I don't have to pay anything else attention. It's not his idea, it's mine. When I came here I needed to be here. I tried to kill myself. I don't want to die anymore. I want to live...for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako looked at Kody for a minute before sitting on his lap. "You are annoying me. I will find some hormones in you if it takes all night!" She unfastened his funky top and started kissing his neck.  
  
"Miyako, what are you doing?" TK flailed in the background. "Kody is mine um.. I mean that is to say *begins coughing*."  
  
Kody was frozen. He just sat there with large eyes. Miyako waved him over.  
  
The phone rang and he fumbled on the table side to answer it. "Hello? Izzy! Oh yah...All right...An hour? Ok...Bye." He hung up the phone. "Ok, make this good, I've got to go soon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome fellow hackers. Today I've called you all together to help hack something from Kaizer. I personally downloaded it and know what I want is on it. It's an archive record concerning a fellow hacker's brother who died or perhaps was killed. This could be something more then I can let you know about. That is a risk you take if you log on for the job. Who's game?"  
  
"Izzy, how the hell did you get Kaizer stuff?" Shitami eyed the disk with suspicion.  
  
"Walked in and took it. I broke, entered, lied, cheated, and stole. Anything else?"  
  
"Damn, this has got to be good to make you go to actual physical lengths to get it." He grinned at Izzy. "Count me in!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm in..." Kody nodded.  
  
"Me too!" Mouse gave him her most naughty look. "I've got a new program I've been itching to try out."  
  
Joe sighed. "I need a distraction. This will work."  
  
"Thanks Joe." Ken smiled at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man, Izzy, look at this!" Joe's voice was excited. After two weeks it was a very welcomed excitement. Izzy, Ken, and Kody mobbed him. "It's the..."  
  
A hand was clapped over his mouth by Ken. "You opened it. Congratulations, you win." He said it trying to sound cheery. "Well everyone, game over."  
  
Izzy chased Mouse, Shitami, and Kijou out of the apartment and sat down with the Digi-Destined hackers. "This is a status report of the digital world. It was formed in the data pool left by the digital technology used improperly. People monetary it that created and discovered it..." Joe read and summarized it.   
  
Izzy looked over his shoulder. "Here is what we wanted to know about. 'When series XL1397Q-01 was unloaded into the system the Digital World was contaminated with a parasite.'  
  
"Parasite? Look up what XLwhatever-1 was." Kody leaned in to look closer.  
  
"Accident victim's end of life records. Name Osamu..." Joe trailed off.  
  
"Then that makes..." Kody turned and looked at Ken.  
  
"Kaizer is my brother..." Ken whispered hoarsely. "How could he..."  
  
"Your brother died when he was seven. Not having any guidance since he was seven..no body... and no memory...Is it that hard to understand?" Izzy asked quietly. He looked back at the screen, sighing. "There are the answers." Then he shook his head violently. "These aren't answers! How did it happen? WHY! Why didn't they let me die? I can't even remember being me..." He placed a hand on the screen of the lap-top. "Tell me..." He begged.  
  
"O-o-osamu?" Ken looked at him.  
  
"Ke-chi...Don't be mad at Izzy, he was trying to help me..." K/O/I (Kaizer/ Osamu/ Izzy) smiled sadly at Ken. "At least I know who and what I am now..."  
  
Ken looked at him. His brother...His big brother was really there! "Sam..." He hugged him tightly. "It's ok. We'll figure out how to help you."  
  
"Matt is all ready working on that part. I should let Izzy come back...He's panicking. He really hates this." He kissed Ken on the cheek before Izzy's features relaxed. A moment later he was back. He shook slightly. "That feels so bad."  
  
"I know...Thank you Izzy. You did so much more then anyone else did. I'm sorry it hurts you." Ken sniffled.  
  
Izzy sat down in a nearby chair and pulled Ken into his lap. "No need to be so dramatic. We need to find out what in the world Matt is up to and then we can work on helping him with it..." He patted his shoulder. "Osamu will stay with me until we have a solution. Smile Ke-chi."  
  
"Izzy, Matt's in the mental hospital. He tried to kill himself after he killed Sora." Kody told him.  
  
"I know. I just hope he isn't as insane as everyone else thinks he is." Izzy frowned.  
  
"I'm out of here." Joe stood up, grabbed his jacket, and walked away.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't blame him. It was an accident." Izzy sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt hopped up when Izzy and Ken came into the room. "Kaizer. I've done as you ordered."  
  
"Matt you look like shit." Izzy said bluntly.  
  
"Yah, I know. You are still Kaizer, aren't you?" He looked him over before grabbing a stack of papers. "They finally gave me paper after I drew all over the walls. It's in the code I put in your e-mail. Take it." He handed it to Izzy.  
  
"Yah...Ok..." He took them. "Matt, straiten yourself out."  
  
"I have to or we can't finish this now can we?" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Ask Kari to bring me some clothes and shower stuff. She's coming in the evening."  
  
"All right." He nodded. The place was giving him the creeps.  
  
"Matt, are you ok for real?" Ken looked at him solemnly. "I know it's hard so just try and be truthful with yourself."  
  
"Thanks kid-o. If you see TK, maybe you could tell I love him? He won't see me." He leaned forward and took Ken's hand. "I'm sorry I was hard on you before."  
  
"It's all right. It was different before we knew what Kaizer was."  
  
"And what is Kaizer?"  
  
"My brother...He died and was digitized and with out memory he became Kaizer...You were helping him without knowing what he was?" Ken looked at Matt curiously.  
  
"Pretty crazy, right? It just kept coming to me and I wrote it down. I don't think it has much to do with me." He smiled back. "Well, you should go before they try to take that stuff away from you or they think you belong her too." He ruffled Ken's hair and looked at Izzy pointedly. "Don't mess up."  
  
"I got you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Digi-Destined stood in a circle with their Digi-Vices. Sora's was placed in the middle, Kaizer in side it. Izzy had reprogrammed it according to his DNA and the files from Kaizer. They all had their D3s reprogrammed a bit to do the rewriting of history.   
  
They stood in the center of the castle, the point of creation in the Digital World. "Pray this works." Tai nodded to everyone. "Digi body assemble!" Everyone echoed his words and their D3s shot beams into Sora's...  
  
A light explosion blinded them and knocked them back a few feet. They all floundered to catch hold of each other and make sure everyone was all right. Nobody could see and it was a struggle to move. Finally the light faded. Ken looked up from the floor.  
  
A thin frail boy a little older then Ken but almost looking exactly like him sat in the middle next to the Digi-Vice. He was naked except for his blue hair, which hung down and covered most of his body and puddled on the floor around his butt. "Osamu!" Ken struggled to his feet and stumbled over to his brother. "Sam..." He dropped in front of his and hugged him tightly.  
  
Izzy reached in his backpack and pulled a blanket out. He went over and wrapped it around Sam the best he could without prying Ken off of his neck. "And just how are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" Sam asked suddenly.  
  
"Kaizer was holding you against your will and you didn't really die in the car wreck. They hid you away and studied you. You escaped..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Well that's it. What do you think? Let me know! THANKS for reading! Deedlit Magic lodoss_elf@yahoo.com) 


	6. Infection Part 6 (Censored)

Dear Computer journal,  
  
It's Osamu. I guess I have a lot to say, so I'll just start from birth. I was born sixteen years ago, then I died when I was seven. Short life huh? Not really, because I was transferred into a computer world. I didn't remember who I was and only knew the name of my creators and though it was my own. So I became Kaizer, the spirit with no body.  
  
Yah, sounds weird. That isn't the half of it. I possessed my brother and a few of his friends. Let's not get into that. I was a pretty bad monster then…  
  
Any way, I was given my body back by my brother's friends and my memory came with it. After that I had to go tell my parents I wasn't dead. Izzy took Ken and me home when we got back to the real world and Mom asked who I was and Izzy fed her some half truths. They kind of went like this…  
  
Kaizer took Osamu and put him in a controlled environment, erased his memory, and monitored him. He's slowly getting it back but you have to be patient with him. Some how they switched him with some other kid, faking his death.  
  
It went over like a lead balloon. They eventually got over it and everything is almost normal. I took a placement test at school and they thought I cheated because I almost aced it. That's what being in a computer over half your life will do to you I guess. I got a job with Izzy. He is super helpful and patient.   
  
My friends are slowly putting their lives back together after I happened to them. Matt and Kari ran off and got married. Matt was still a virgin and he was the only one the parents thought was a bad boy. That goes to show how brilliant judges they can be. I guess I'm still a virgin even though I have been with several couples. Well, the body is but the mind…Any body got soap?  
  
Back to the gang. Tai and Izzy are still a couple, Daisuke and my little brother are still secretly more then best friends, TK and Kody are VERY together…even parents are starting to suspect. Then there is Joe and Mimi…Old couple from what I gather that decided to screw… I mean see other people on the side for a while. Joe still isn't over Sora though and is super depressive. I think he was actually in love with her.  
  
Here is the secret of the day, I kind of am in like with Miyako. I don't see much of a future in us, but who knows. She likes my body and my hair…Maybe we can work beyond that soon. She is just so devious and knotty that she makes me think being evil is a good thing.  
  
Later I might put down more, but maybe not. I've got my life back and computers just don't have much appeal to me anymore. Maybe I'll get a typewriter. Osamu  
  



End file.
